101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler
by MissMayim
Summary: Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises. 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler. [ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected ]
1. Promise 01

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 01 : I will change myself for the better.<strong>

It was the first time Sheldon and Amy were able to talk privately since he had returned to 4A after his small break. They had already shared a few words within the day, but as evening crept in, their group of friends began to head home one by one. Rajesh slipped by first, claiming he was going to meet up with Emily for a night full of movies and pizza. Bernadette and Howard followed, heading home together, understanding that Sheldon would most likely want time to himself for the rest of the night. Leonard and Penny were still located in the living room, since now living together. Amy, however, asked to meet up with Sheldon in his room.

He had no idea how lonely and miserable these past months have been for her. _Any normal couple wouldn't have to go through this_, Amy would constantly tell herself. If Leonard left Penny without notice, she'd probably leave him without a second thought. Same goes for Howard and Bernadette, most likely a lot more violent. But why did Amy have to put up with her boyfriend being a giant pain in the ass?

She'd easily agree that she and Sheldon didn't have the most intimate relationship going, although just because they didn't show their commitment to each other through physical contact, why did people still consider their relationship a joke? Still, after all these years, why did people laugh about 'Shamy'? Why did everyone expect Amy's hatred for Sheldon to fade away the longer he was gone? And most surprisingly, why did they expect her to fall into his arms once he walked through the door?

As the two of them sat side by side on his bed, a comfortable gap between them, silence began to fill the room. The only sound heard was the slight mumbling of the television in the background, coming from the living room. Sheldon sat awkwardly, glancing at all his neatly organized collectibles, yet knowing his girlfriend wasn't at all happy with him. She had a foul attitude throughout the day, hardly even excited to see him back. Amy, however, struggled to sit still and calm, her blood boiling the more they sat quiet.

"Am–"

"What the hell, Sheldon?!"

With his shoulders jumping in fright, Sheldon's eyes widened as Amy's voice blasted through his room ever so suddenly. Realizing his mouth was hanging agape, he quickly pressed his lips together, glancing away as he gulped down the lump in his throat, Amy now stood towering over him with nothing but a seriously pissed expression.

Sure, he had guessed the female was annoyed that he left, but he thought his surprising return was going to bring at least a smile to her face. Although, he knew he wasn't the best at human emotions – His own and others. It was common for him to misinterpret the facial expressions of those around him, and quite frankly, it managed to get him in trouble plenty of times.

Sheldon felt trapped and cornered like a young pup who had done wrong. He wasn't the best at sensing emotions, but he knew to keep his mouth shut right now, or face the wrath of Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Do you think that leaving is in _any_ form acceptable?" The brunette snapped coldly, her eyebrows deeply furrowed. Sheldon could have sworn he seen fire in her eyes. "No, no. _Tolerable_. Do you think that leaving was tolerable for me, Sheldon?"

All Sheldon could do was shrink, hands on his lap and eyes on the floor, resembling the young version of himself who would constantly be scolded by his mother. He knew he had done wrong, but dread and panic unconsciously allowed him to board that train. So many people have informed him that he acts, _and speaks_, before he thinks, but even this time, he had the chance to think when meeting with Leonard and Penny at the station. Despite that, he still left, and he knew that's where he messed up.

He had so much to say, but couldn't manage to find the words. He knew one wrong word or even the wrong tone to his voice could set off the bomb within Amy. "I'm sorry." Was all that escaped his dry lips, in a weak and pathetic mumble. As he parted his mouth to continue his apology, he was yet again interrupted.

"Sorry? You left me, Sheldon. I'm your girlfriend, have you know!" The shouting continued as though Leonard and Penny weren't a room away, as though were no neighbors to disturb.

"I'm sorry, honestly." Sheldon rushed out, now raising his gaze to meet hers, but only to glance away upon seeing Amy shoot him a deadly glare, arms tightly crossed just below her chest. "I'm sorry for boarding that train."

If humans could physically explode with emotion, Amy would be in small chunks laying upon the bedroom floor by now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he simply not understand how angry and serious she was right now?

"_Boarding the train?_" Amy spat sarcastically, nodding her head ever so slightly with each syllable of Sheldon's repeated words. "I am not upset with you boarding the train, Sheldon. I'm upset by the fact you didn't confide in me first. I'm upset by the fact you barely contacted me, give or take the odd email or text. I'm upset by the fact that you spoke to Leonard often, even Penny, but not even your own girlfriend. I'm upset by the fact that, since you've returned, you've barely spoken to me. You gave me a greeting as you walked through the door and a few smiles over your shoulder while everyone fussed over you."

After Amy had released all the worries eating away in side of her, she started to calm down. Did she really have to spell out his wrong doings to him? Her arms slowly fell to her side, her shoulders dropped and her facial expressions softened ; It was obvious that her anger and frustrations had all been released, now changed to mere disappointment.

"That's why I'm upset." The female ended her statement, her words calm and gentle as tears built up, threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks.

Sheldon couldn't lift his head; he couldn't bear to look at her when he knew he was at fault. Seeing her angry was one thing, but seeing her hurt, because of him, was heartbreaking. He never knew that one person alone, even himself, could affect someone in such a way, and it was a terrible guilt to have resting on his chest. This was why he never sought a relationship – Too much complications, as easily demonstrated with Leonard and Penny's relationship.

He still couldn't find anything to reply. He was at fault, he understood that, and there was absolutely no excuse for all of his actions.

As the silence soon returned, Amy could only look down at her shoes and sigh. She knew she couldn't put up with this anymore. She had always coped with his ways, but it was started to have too big of a result on her. She understood why he boarded the train completely, but she didn't understand why he never thought to message her more frequently, or even give her an explanation. She couldn't cope with this treatment anymore. Amy wanted him in her life, but she needed more from him and she knew he couldn't give it to her.

"If nothing else is to be said, I'll take my leave" She whispered, her voice cracking, which had caught the attention of the male. She hesitated for a mere moment, hoping Sheldon would reach for her and stop her, but he failed to reply to her words. Quickly wiping away a tear, the female rushed out of the bedroom and quietly shut the door after her, taking a few small breaths as she entered the dim living area.

She subtly picked up her bag that happened to be resting on the large white chair, lifting it up as she placed it across her shoulder, at the same time glancing up at the couple happily sat on the couch. Penny's head was resting on Leonard's chest, her legs tucked up while Leonard's arm rested behind her head and over her shoulder, both covered in a soft blanket. Leonard seemed to be staring intently at the television screen, while Penny peacefully asleep on her significant other.

Boy, was Amy glad the two had got engaged and were finally taking a leap forward, but she couldn't help but envy the both of them. What would it take for Sheldon to allow her to rest on him – To fall asleep in his arms and for him to be perfectly okay with it, to not complain? Were they ever going to get married and move in? Or as everyone else seemed to have thought, was their relationship really a joke?

She's always daydreamed of Sheldon and Amy taking their relationship to the next level, imaging herself and Sheldon cuddled up in bed, his hands protectively covering her, or the day when she'd have her bestie and Bernadette to fuss over her, fixing her hair and painting her nails as she slipped on her beautiful white wedding dress. However, as each lonely day passed without Sheldon, her daydreams stopped. Now she couldn't even imagine Sheldon holding her as Amy slept on the couch.

With her head held low, Amy passed the happy couple, taking the route behind the couch as not to disturb them both. The door clicked upon opening, surprising Leonard who had been too interested in his show to notice. "Amy." He grinned like a cheeky child, but suddenly remembered his sleeping fiancée beside him, continuing in a whisper. "You're heading off already? You can stay the night if you want, spend more time with Sheldon." The man offered, oblivious to the argument the couple had just a few meters away.

Amy glanced down at the floor, trying to compose herself before she spoke. "I think I'm going to head straight off to bed." She lifted her head as confidently as she could muster, yet struggling to keep good eye contact. She quickly resumed her leave, but stopped before heading out the door. "Thank you."

With a small sigh, she headed down the flights of stairs, each step feeling as though someone was stabbing at her heart. She knew what she had to do, despite every thought within her telling her otherwise, but she knew it'd benefit her more in the long run.

With shaky, unsteady hands, she took out her phone and began writing a new message, disregarding the fact she had now stepped outdoors and the rain was pouring down onto the screen of her phone. Peeling her attention off the text message, she unlocked her car upon reaching it and crawled into the drivers seat.

The streetlights softly lightened up the dimness of the car, the darkness somewhat representing the female's emotions, not to mention the rain hitting the car, rolling down the windows, leaving a blurry view to the outside world. Amy's face was lit up from the brightness of her mobile, the tears in her eyes shining as she struggled to focus on the wet screen of her phone.

Who would have thought Amy Farrah Fowler, the once chubby, dorky kid would have such a dilemma in the future?

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat still on his bed, yet to move after Amy's departure. He didn't know how to react in this situation – He couldn't recall ever seeing her cry. The problem was still in need of being resolved but he didn't know how to make it up to her. This was probably the biggest argument the two have had, and Sheldon had no knowledge when it came to relationships. Normally he'd give her a small gift that would overwhelm her so much she'd have forgotten about why she was first angry, but he knew it'd take a lot more to put a smile back on her face. No tiara or his famous 'Cooper Coupons' would work in a situation like this.<p>

As a small sigh of confusion left his lips, he dropped his shoulders and stared intently at the blank color of his wall. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, and he'd feel too embarrassed to confront Leonard or Penny about this situation. This needed resolving by himself realising what to do, not advice from others.

His thoughts were soon disturbed when a small notification sounded from his phone that was placed on his small cabinet drawer nearby. He glanced at the phone for a brief moment before reaching behind him to pick it up, frowning upon seeing Amy's name appear on the screen.

__19:32__ From :_ _Amy Farrah Fowler__  
><em>___I'd like to terminate the relationship agreement__.__

Her words struck him straight at his heart. He nearly chocked at that moment, trying to take in what she had just said. She didn't mean it, did she? Did his departure really have that much of a negative effect on his girlfriend? Or, apparently, his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. Sheldon Cooper was a man of little emotion, he knew a small deal about women, and he wasn't the best at expressing his thoughts – But he did know that he was fond of Amy Farrah Fowler, and although unsure of his feelings for the woman, he knew he'd much prefer her in his life than her not.

It took him a little moment to process her words before he placed his phone down and shot out of the door, knowing he'd need to talk to her in person and not through technology. He was soon greeted by Leonard, who had a puzzled expression drawn upon his face. "Oh, Amy just left. She looked rather upset." He explained, pointing towards the door as he spoke, but only received a hum in response from Sheldon.

* * *

><p>Amy quickly wiped her eyes, both palms of her hands now damp from the tears she couldn't help but release from her system. She was never one to cry in front of others, she had always felt ashamed, even to the point where she didn't particularly like crying alone. Although this time she couldn't help herself; she had been debating about what to do with Sheldon the whole time he was gone, and a sudden return of the male put her on the spot.<p>

She knew that being around Sheldon, keeping him as a friend would be too much of a task for her, but she didn't want to separate Sheldon from his friends either. The idea of inviting Leonard, Penny, Howard, Bernadette and Rajesh to dinner while Sheldon was alone at his apartment would kill her.

As she calmed herself down, she soon strapped herself in the car safely, turned on the engine and began reversing out of the parking spot. The female knew she shouldn't exactly drive when her emotions were high since she was much more likely to cause a collision due to her distracted mind, but she just wanted to get home and collapse into bed, maybe gulp back a glass or two of wine.

Soon, the passenger door swung open and she was soon surprised by a presence. At first, she screamed in fear, her hands raised off the steering wheel and her foot lifted off the pedal, but she soon relaxed upon noticing the silhouette as he leaned closer; now lit up by the streetlights.

"What that necessary?" Sheldon commented with a frown once he had tucked both legs inside the vehicle, shutting the door behind him. It took him a moment to settle in and get comfortable, feeling as though something was digging into his behind. He removed Amy's phone from beneath him and placed it in his lap for the time being, finally taking a clear look at the other.

It was obvious she had been crying; the tear stains running down her cheeks were sparkling in the light.

Amy's gaze followed Sheldon's hand as he raised his arm up, closing in on her face, making her eyes flutter shut. She could say he was a pain in the ass all she wanted, but he never failed to make her heart flutter. Moments like this made her wish she had never sent him such a message. If only he could be as thoughtful and caring towards her more often.

The female's hopes died down when realizing that Sheldon's extended arm wasn't to sweetly wipe a tear from her eye, but was instead to push the corner of her glasses up ever so slightly. With an almost inaudible sigh, she rolled her eyes, now looking ahead. "What do you want?"

"Well," Sheldon began, licking his dry lips as he gently drummed his finger against his knee, preparing himself. "I don't feel as though that text message was needed."

Amy's eyes widened in disbelief, looking quite obviously offended by his statement. "A–Are you saying that I'm overreacting, Sheldon Cooper? Because if you were in my situation you'd–"

"Let me rephrase that." He soon interrupted, lifting a finger up from the hand that rested at his knee, noticing the words processed in his brain sounded a little different when spoken aloud. "What I'm meaning to say is that it's no longer needed, Amy. I've had a little thought. I'll change. From now on."

Sheldon's words were soft and delicate, that tone of voice she'd only hear once they were having their private talks. He seemed sincere, talking the truth, but Amy was constantly being let down by the man, so she knew not to expect much from him. Besides, Sheldon's idea of 'extreme intimacy' was occasional kissing and hugging, which wasn't a lot in other's books, so the change he sounds willing to achieve probably wouldn't be too different from his current self.

"Go on."

Sheldon gave a small nod of his head before turning his body anticlockwise at a forty five degree angle, almost facing the female. "You need to understand that I'm not familiar with grasping my emotions – Not as familiar as other's seem to be. I don't know much about how I'm feeling towards you, Amy, but I'm fond of you; your company is one that I enjoy greatly. I'm not at a stage where I'm willing to let go of you, and I still want you in my life."

Amy's gaze lowered to her lap, feeling her eyes begin to sting with the return of the tears. It was rare to see Sheldon as serious and heartfelt as this – With the exception of science, comic books and television shows. When talking about their relationship with such a tone, she knew he meant it. Despite his arrogant and quite frankly rude facade, she liked the Sheldon beneath, the Sheldon that spoke about his feelings as so.

"I'll appreciate you more, and I don't intend on going back on my word. I'll start to change my ways for you, so I can be a better person, a better friend, and a better boyfriend." The male continued, still gazing into the green, almost hazel, orbs of the other. He licked his lips once more before continuing. "With one exception."

She knew there was a twist. Amy shut her eyes for a brief moment, hoping it wasn't something ridiculous, but prepared herself for the worst. It was Sheldon, after all, the most unpredictable man she'd happen to come across. With a small nod, telling him to continue, her eyes met his.

"That you tell me. When I'm doing something wrong, that is." He concluded with a few nods, pursing his lips in thought as how to deliver his lines. "When you tell me what I'm doing wrong, I begin to realize. So as long as you tell me, I'll be able to change for you." He added, offering a small smile.

Amy melted as his lips curved into a subtle grin, immediately looking down to try and distract herself. Boy, if she could kiss him freely, their lips would be attached at all times. "Of course." She whispered, however, Sheldon couldn't see the reaction of her face, her straight brown locks falling in front of his view.

As they paused, he gently reached forward and tucked her hair behind her shoulder so he could manage to see the face he was talking to, but her hair only managed to slip back over her shoulder and fall upon her chest again. Sounding a chuckle, Amy gently lifted her head and tucked the hair behind her ear.

There was a small pause where no words were exchanged, both parties seemly a little lost for words, although it was a comfortable silence. "Would you like me to come home with you?" Sheldon asked in a mutter, trying to bring up another conversation topic. "You've been crying."

With a small smile, she shook her head, wiping her eyes and cheeks. All she needed right now was time to clear her mind and have a nice night alone, despite the fact she appreciated the offer. Plus, she was sure Sheldon needed the night off too, spending the day travelling, having a small celebration with his friends and now having an argument with his girlfriend.

"I'm alright, thank you, Sheldon." She politely declined as Sheldon dipped his head and stepped out of the vehicle, placing her mobile back in its position on the seat.

"Goodnight, Amy." He gestured, before he shut the door and returned to his apartment. Amy watched his figure decrease in size as the distance between them grew, until eventually he disappeared into the lobby.

With a little breath, she resumed her travel back to her house, her thoughts now running wild within her mind. She was hoping this was the right decision, but she could only wait and see for the outcome. Amy didn't quite trust Sheldon's words as much as she wanted to. He said he'd change, but Sheldon was famous within their friendship group for declining change. The reason they even ended up in this position was due to the fact he couldn't stand the change and ran away – Although that being said, she was glad it was the reason they chose to stay together.

Memories came back into her mind about that time Amy tried helping Sheldon with his need for closure, thought she had succeeded, but noticed within a week that Sheldon had returned to his original state. Maybe this time he'd stick to his word and actually change, although Amy didn't want Sheldon to change for her, but for himself – The alter just being a bonus to their relationship.

Upon slowing down at a red light, she peered over at her phone, daring to check it. She was already getting too excited about Sheldon's new 'change', and knew she had to calm down and give him the time to do so.

As she bit her lip and checked the lock screen on her phone, her stomach turned when a familiar name showed up. Within a flash, she opened the message.

_20:01_ _From :_ _Sheldon__  
>I decline your request.<br>_

A cheerful chuckle slipped past her lips at Sheldon's attempt on lightening the mood between them both with humor. It was a comforting feeling to know that Sheldon seemed to be okay with the whole change situation.

Before she had time to write a response, another message, from the same recipient, popped up on her screen.

_20:04_ _From :_ _Sheldon__  
><em>_Promise 01 : I will change myself for the better._

__Amy's smile soon changed into a confused frown. Promise? She didn't recall him mentioning any promises in their most recent conversation. Was she supposed to figure it out for herself?

With a half-chuckle, half-sigh, she soon pressed at her screen, typing some sort of reply back to her boyfriend. She figured he was a mysterious being, so there was simply no point in questioning him. He'd tell her if he wanted her to know so badly, surely.

As the green light flashed in the corner of her eye, she carefully slipped her phone onto the passenger seat, heading off home where her bed seemed to be calling out for her. She knew tonight would be different; no constant check at her email of phone for a message from a far away Sheldon. No panicking or worrying as she struggled to shut her eyes. She had the reassurance that Sheldon was safe at his apartment, and things were starting to get better.

_20:06_ _To :_ _Sheldon  
><span>__Goodnight, Sheldon__._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong>_ I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd give it a shot. And yes, I'm actually planning on writing 101 chapters, sobs._

_But I hate the way Sheldon treats Amy at times, and I understand it's for the comedy purposes of the show, but I'd like to see Sheldon understand and consider Amy's feelings a little more, so I thought I'd write about it. This fic is mainly going to focus on the romance, fluff or arguments between the two, but I'll try and corporate comedy also._

_I also don't plan to change much about Sheldon or Amy's personality; he'll still be a little clueless when it comes to emotions, but he'll get into the routine of change and such. Amy will still be Amy, basically. Sheldon won't just become Mr. Romantic overnight, the change will come gradually, just like the intimacy did. __Hopefully not three years though__._

_I actually can't imagine Amy as a chubby, dorky kid. All I can picture is young blossom, haha._

_If you have the time, please leave a review of what you think or if you have any suggestions for future chapters. Also, if you have ideas on promises I could include, I'd be glad to hear them, since I only have like 30 right now, oops._


	2. Promise 02

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**romise 02 : I will stay by your side, even during bad days.**

"Good morning, Sheldon."

Amy carelessly plopped herself onto the couch with a throaty groan, legs were partly spread and arms rested at her side. Her normally straight brunette hair was messy and tangled, obviously not combed, the tone of her skin seemed paler than usual and a pained expression seemed to be etched upon her features, not to mention she was still wearing her mid-length floral patterned nightgown, in need of dressing.

It was too early for Amy's liking; it wasn't that hard to tell so. You could easily have guessed by the simple look on her face that her mind was fixated on climbing back onto her soft bed, covering herself with the warmth and protection of her blankets as her brain shut down, allowing her to fall into a peaceful sleep for however long she so desired.

"You look peculiar." A voice commented, in which Sheldon's face then appeared onto the screen of her laptop, leaning in close to stare intently at her. Amy raised an eyebrow as the other inspected her as though she was the murder scene and he was the agent. As displeased as she was at Sheldon pointing out the obvious, she was simply too tired to display any form of emotion on her face.

_What an odd occasion_, Sheldon pondered, narrowing his eyes as he tried to process the evidence in front of him. Amy was rarely so carefree about her appearance in front of Sheldon, or in front of anyone, for that matter. Not everyone would agree she was the best dressed and best kept, but it was obvious she put in an effort each day. Straightening out her cardigans whenever they weren't to her standard of perfect, sitting with a lady-like posture with her hands on her knees or sat in her lap; it was clear she'd try to look her best. Heck, sometimes she'd even help out others try to look their best.

Amy, wouldn't label herself as self-conscious when it came to her appearance, cause, well, she _knew_ she rocked that catholic school girl outfit a while back – Whether Sheldon saw that or not was up to him. Although instead, she'd prefer to call herself wary, being the last addition to their friendship group, with the exception of Stuart, she felt as though she had expectations to live up to. She felt like an outsider, as though she didn't fit in, so she's wary of her actions, trying to keep up a good image.

_Now, that was thrown out the window_.

"Did you have alcohol last night?" Sheldon assumed, furrowing his brows as if a stern father who had caught his child in the act. He quickly scanned over his girlfriend before returning to his previous position, leaning back against his computer chair. Before Amy could even get offended, his eyes widened, his concerned gaze soon softening into an expression of worry. "I hope you're not still upset by yesterday's events. I thought we ended on a quite the positive note."

"Sheldon, calm down" Amy sighed, her head rolling back until supported by the edge of the couch cushion, her eyes now squeezed tight shut. She loved this guy to no end, but boy, she couldn't tolerate Sheldon's rather active mouth today. The brunette needed her peace and quiet, _and her bed_, but unfortunately Sheldon was the exact antonym of peace and quiet. "I haven't got a hangover, alright? It's just early in the morning. I've yet to brush my teeth and shower myself and.. stuff." She waved her arm sloppily, gesturing all the 'stuff' she had to do, soon letting it return to her side.

"Your vocabulary is surely lacking." Sheldon commented cockily in a whisper with a disapproved look. He glanced down at the corner of his screen before returning to look forward, now a puzzled expression on his face. "It's 11AM on a Sunday morning, Amy. Well, 11:08, considering the fact it took me four calls to actually get you to answer. But this is our regular scheduled Skype session. It's no earlier in the morning as any other Sunday." He explained slowly with a little shake of his head, and once still again, quickly spoke. "In fact, it's later. Eight minutes later, exactly."

"Sheldon." Amy groaned quietly, lifting her head up from the cushion. Now the roles had changed, the stern looks were from the other end of the screen. She was hoping that a cold glare was enough to scare him, as she was simply too tired to warn him of his words. A warning from Amy leads to a defense from Sheldon; she couldn't win, no matter what. Her gaze soon softened as she glanced away, giving a shrug of her shoulder. "It's that time of the month for me. I'm not feeling so good."

There was a few seconds pause before the Texan spoke, narrowing his eyes as he processed her words. "I didn't know you had a scheduled ill session each month." He spoke, awaiting her explanation. Within a second, his tongue slipped. "Are you late for that, too?"

"I'm on my menstrual cycle, Sheldon."

He paused. "Ah." The male bluntly nodded, pursing his lips together. "The shedding of the uterus lining." He continued, glancing here, there and everywhere, obviously not comfortable with the topic.

Growing up with a sister gave him just enough information he needed to know about the menstrual cycle. He can still pinpoint the very day that he spotted a red patch on his sister's pants. Of course, he then had the _talk_ about how 'when men and women love each other, they make babies', soon followed by the mention of coitus and what happens to the uterus when a female doesn't receive coitus. This lead to many years of a bipolar, emotional and rather hungry sister, for roughly a week each month.

Amy raised a brow upon seeing how her boyfriend was reacting to her words, but soon rolled her eyes. "If it's not a hassle, I'd like end this session early. I'm going to head back to bed." She sat up, holding onto the laptop screen, readying to shut it and wander back off to bed.

Sheldon soon perked up, afraid she'd shut the screen before he got his words out. "But I have to take care of you" He objected, but paused. "When you're.." He trailed off in an unsure tone, waving his finger around with a frown, not even wanting to mention the words.

Amy felt her heart flutter at his words, but she knew it wasn't best to have him around today. Normally she'd take any opportunity to have her boyfriend catering to her every need, but today wasn't the day. He'd push her to the limit, for sure, she'd then snap, which would only end bad for him. "Thank you, Sheldon, but–"

"No, Amy. I'm obliged to. I said I was going to alter myself, did I not?" He asked, managing to make a smile creep on Amy's lips for the first time that day. "Also, my mother said that when women are undergoing their menstrual cycle, the men must take care of them." He added in a whisper, glancing away quickly before he reached out for his laptop, already half shutting it. "I'll persuade Leonard to drive me over to your apartment shortly."

And with that, Amy's screen turned black. The poor girl was left dumbfounded, soon to break into a sigh and shake of her head. "Please, don't tell Leonard I'm on my period." She groaned before shutting her screen also._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So just give her the bag, and–"<p>

"Penny, I'm a brother, I know how to handle women when undergoing their menstrual cycle."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, a soft sigh emitting his lips as his eyes tried to focus on the surroundings. Boy, had he wished Leonard would have driven him today.

It was roughly an hour ago that he closed his laptop, but only now were they headed towards Amy's apartment. Penny offered to take him, and despite his every detest, Sheldon was now sat in Penny's car, chin on his palm, and an annoyed expression on his face, soon reaching into his pocket to receive his phone.

"Stop pouting, you big baby." Penny grinned cheekily, looking at him out of the corner of her eye as she reached over to playfully grab his chin, trying to steal back his attention.

Leaning away from her grasp, he shot her a stern look before watching the passing buildings and scenery, tucking his mobile away safely as they neared his girlfriend's apartment. "I am not pouting." He stated, turning to the female with the most manly face he could mutter before quickly pointing forward. "And please, keep an eye on the road. I'm sure Leonard doesn't want you to destroy this car, as well."

The female scoffed as they pulled up, slightly wonky, in one of the apartment's parking spaces within the parking lot. "I didn't destroy my last car, thank you very much." Penny defended with her head tilted up, both hands on the steering wheel. After a pause, she soon began to glance about, pushing her tongue into her cheek, expressing a guilty exterior. "Just didn't check the engine.."

"Despite the fact I told you countless times to do so." Sheldon pressed on, leaning down to pick up a white plastic bag that was kept between his feet throughout the ride. As he opened the car door and stuck a foot out, he looked back at his neighbor. "I'm guessing you'll be the one to retrieve me, also?"

Penny cocked her head, smiling as she did so, as an agreement to the male's words. As the male exited the car and headed towards the building, she rolled the window down, calling out, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, sweetie!"

Tomorrow? Sheldon spun around immediately in order to get an explanation, but Penny was already taking off. With a sigh, he could only continue into the apartment block, knowing he'd somehow have to persuade Leonard, take a bus, or stay the night.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Amy."  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Amy."  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Amy."

Amy groaned at the faint sound of Sheldon's arrival, hoping the other would simply let himself in for a change. "The door's open!" She shouted, soon to be greeted by the sound of footsteps entering the apartment. "I'll be out soon, give me a while." She continued, lowering her tone.

As the silence returned, she shut her eyes, relaxing upon her spongy bed once more. She was sprawled out, and had been for the past ten minutes; wearing a casual t-shirt and some lose pants. She'd rarely be seen in pants, usually wearing skirts or frocks, but she had her special cozy outfits ready for days such as this day.

With a little huff of encouragement, she pushed herself up and off the bed, using the towel wrapped around her head to dry her hair. Once their previous Skype session was over she had hopped straight in the shower, found herself an outfit for the day, and flopped onto her bed.

She soon was welcomed with an awkward looking Sheldon sat on her living room couch. Upon noticing her, he shot her a quick smile, glancing about again. His hands were on his knees, his back straight, and quite frankly, he looked like a child who had just been warned to be on his best behavior. "I didn't want to mess anything up." He explained waving his hand about as if to gesture the 'anything'.

"Feel free." She spoke, followed by a light chuckle. As she plopped herself down on the other end of the couch, he only then realized the change in her appearance. Today she wore a baggy blue shirt with some sort of imagery in the center, along with some lose fitted pants. He rarely saw her dress like this; but he had to admit it was nice to see her out of those cardigans she constantly wore, he was sure he had memorized them all by now.

But now he got to see her figure, the way the lose fabric of the shirt fell against her stomach. He didn't care about her weight at all, but seeing her without layer upon layer was a pleasant surprise. She looked comfortable and relaxed, and a relaxed Amy meant a relaxed Sheldon, hopefully.

Despite the change in outfit, she looked just as pale and tired as she did upon the screen over an hour ago. In fact, she was nearly sitting in the same position; leaning back, legs spread, arms by her side and head tilted back.

"Oh, did you happen to receive my text message?" Sheldon asked, curious as to why he never received some sort of reply from the other.

"Ah, no. I left my phone here." She spoke, slowly leaning forward to reach for her mobile upon the coffee table, taking a moment to read through a few notifications before finally reaching Sheldon's message. 

_12:17_ _From : Sheldon__  
>I'm only now on my way. Penny is to blame.<em>

As she read the message, a frown and a sigh met her lips, leaning forward to place her phone back in it's previous position. "Sheldon, you've really got to quit this habit of yours where you blame anything and everything on Penny." Amy explained, raising her eyes at the male as she turned her body in his direction slightly.

"She was definitely at fault this time." Sheldon started, rolling his eyes at the previous situation earlier. He couldn't even announce that he was going to care for his girlfriend, currently experiencing her 'time of the month', without getting fussed over about how to care for a female. If anything, this was the field of women that Sheldon actually knew a great deal about.

As he gazed to nowhere in particular, eyes squinted at all the fuss earlier, a thought ran through his mind. "Ah." He sounded as he stood to his feet, collecting the plastic bag that he had left on the chair besides the door, once he had welcomed himself in. "Penny insisted on stopping in the local supermarket and buying you some items to help you through the week."

"Aw." Amy replied, scrunching her nose up at the thought of her bestie looking out for her, making sure her boyfriend was on the right tracks. "What'd you guys happen to buy?"

As the Texan slowly wandered back, he dug through the items in the bag, searching for the first item. "I hope what I've got is of good use to you, Penny and I had a debate in the female section for a while. Good lord, it was a nightmare."

"Sheldon." Amy whined, half-chuckling at his confusion on whatever item he was going to pull out. "Just show me what you've got, hm?" She spoke with an excited grin. They rarely exchanged gifts, except when obliged, of course. But she was sure whatever item he had to offer her would bring a smile to her lips.

"As you wish." He commented, pulling each item out one by one as if to advertise the products.

"Sanitary Pads, normal. Sanitary Pads, winged. Sanitary Pads, ultra absorbent. Tampons, normal."

As Sheldon's previous spot on Amy's couch began to fill with all these different types of feminine hygiene products, she could feel her whole face starting to burn up. "S-Sheldon, you didn't need to buy me all of these. You didn't even need to buy me any _hygiene products_ at all." She mumbled, fiddling with the packets, not daring to look at his eyes.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, one hand still in the bag. "Oh, but I did. I didn't understand why there are so many different types, in which Penny explained. I asked her which she uses, but she said that women have different preferences. I didn't want to buy you just one, in case I didn't have it correct. So I thought if I bought them all, you wouldn't be let down if I chose incorrectly. But then Penny–"

"Sheldon, Sheldon." Amy waved her hand, trying to get his attention, which was soon successful. With a soft smile on her face, she gave a few small nods. "Thank you. That's really thoughtful."

Sure, they weren't the perfect relationship, but he bickered and argued over something so small, something so insignificant, but to please Amy; and that was enough to make her insides melt, _even if the topic was feminine hygiene products._

"You're welcome. Now, I also bought you some chocolate in case you require some food for any cravings you may possibly get." He spoke, taking out a box of chocolates and handing it to the more-than-happy female. "Penny also suggested I use a hot water bottle, as it can be good for any cramps." He continued, placing the empty bag onto the couch. "Although I don't happen to have one, so I was hoping you do?"

"I do, I'll go grab it a little later. These pills I've taken should last a few more hours. But thank you for all this."

"Again, Amy, you're welcome."

* * *

><p>After a good few hours watching films, ordering pizza and pigging out on the chocolate bought for her, Amy was now sat on the couch, dreamily smiling as Titanic's theme song played quietly from the television, her lips miming the words. Good gosh, if she could have Leonardo DiCaprio's hands grasping firmly at her waist she'd surely faint and topple aboard.<p>

The room was dim, night soon approaching, and the only light in the room came from the television, the lamp and from the mobile Sheldon happened to be fiddling on for the entirety of the movie. The brunette didn't mind, though. It was nice that Sheldon didn't protest when Amy mentioned watching such a film, even to have him sat in the same room with a 'hippie film' playing was a great enough accomplishment. She was grateful he had stayed, despite the fact that time was ticking on.

Amy soon broke her long stare at the screen when feeling a small pressure pushing on her stomach, looking down to see Sheldon's hand pressed against the hot water bottle she had pressed to her abdomen, checking for the temperature. "Sheldon, it's still warm. You're changing the water too frequently, sit down and relax." Amy pleaded, watching as the male stole the bottle and wandered to the kitchen.

"Warm isn't acceptable, it's named a _hot_ water bottle." He replied bluntly, determined to do his job. After he boiled the kettle, he inspected the blue striped knitted cover for the bottle, pulling on a stray string, which had only made the cover start to unravel. "You require a new one, it doesn't seem to be doing its job very well." Sheldon resorted, glancing up for a reply from the female, but only saw the back of her head.

Boy, was she into these sappy films. Everyone seemed to be a fan of this film in particular, and he never understood why. After watching the first half an hour, he realized that it was an unrealistic love story, despite what Penny and Amy would argue. He simply had no time in his life for such nonsense, and he was surprised as to why his girlfriend actually did.

Once the water was boiled and transferred over to the small water bottle, Sheldon made his way back to the female. "I should probably get going, soon." He hummed as he held out the water bottle for the female to take. After a moment of silence, once Amy didn't take the bottle, Sheldon peered down at Amy, only to see her eyes shut and her lips slightly parted, breathing slowly.

For a moment his mind went blank. What was he supposed to do with her? He certainly couldn't leave her in this position as it was obvious she'd wake up with serious neck and back ache the following morning. Was he supposed to re-position her or possibly move her to her bed?

He slowly set down the hot water bottle onto the table, at the same time reaching over to turn the television off. As he bent down, he gave a gentle tap to her shoulder. "Amy, wake up."

That was another thing he learnt growing up with women – Every female had different reactions to be awoken, and he knew how lethal it could be to awaken someone during that bad week of the month. Taking a moment to think back, he doesn't recall ever being in a situation with Amy sleeping, so waking her up was a risk.

As the sleeping other released a small whine, Sheldon leaned back slightly, afraid of the "Amy." He spoke again, giving her a little more of a shake. Successfully, her eyes slowly opened until focusing on the figure before her, squinting in order to see him in the dark.

"Y-Yes. What?" She questioned in a mumble, her eyes beginning to close shortly after, but opened wide when receiving another little shake to her shoulder. "What?" She repeated sharply, now seeming more annoyed that tired.

"Uhm. You should head of to bed." Sheldon explained, looking in the direction of the bedroom and wondering to himself if it was a safer option to carry a sleeping Amy rather than to awaken Amy. She obviously wasn't the best at waking. "Here, I'll help you."

Sheldon offered his two hands, but Amy's eyes were again closed. With a sigh, he slowly pulled her up and turned her in the direction of the bedroom. It was much safer to have her at his side, one arm around his shoulder, but the height difference between them would only make it harder for the male to carry her. Instead, he was walking behind the half asleep other, one hand on her shoulder, another lying securely on her waist; he didn't want her falling or leaning, ending up with injuries.

When reaching her bed, the male soon pulled the blankets to one side using one hand, the other still supporting Amy, before he then gently guided her into bed. He re-positioned her head, her arms and her legs until he was sure she'd be sleeping in a comfortable spot for the night.

With a small nod of content and after retrieving the hot water bottle from the living room coffee table, he gently placed it on her abdomen before covering the female with her thick blanket, tucking it into her softly.

He took a moment to pause, to think what he was doing. He'd never had the experience of putting a female to bed before, yet alone a girlfriend, and oddly enough, he was comfortable with it; he didn't deem it as weird or a large task, it felt as though it came natural to him.

Clearing his throat quietly, he peeked at Amy's face, tiding her hair for her. "Amy? I'm going to head home now." He whispered, pausing for a few seconds, yet knowing the female wouldn't reply at this moment in time.

Once he returned to the living room, he gently sat down, reaching out for his jacket thrown over the back of the couch. He dug through the pockets until pulling out his phone, reading the time. 21:42PM. _Not too late_, the Texan thought before opening up the contacts list, pausing at the name 'Leonard'.

It didn't seem too late, but sitting in dark room for a few hours definitely made it seem as though it was. He had to admit he was pretty tired too, and by the time Leonard would have prepared, left and actually reached Amy's apartment, it'd easily be 10:00PM, not to mention another half an hour for the ride home and to prepare himself for bed.

Sheldon pursed his lips in thought, staring at the small phone icon next to Leonard's name. It took him a minute or so of debating with himself in his mind, but instead he decided to send a message. Once sent, he gently pulled his legs up and organised the pillows before laying down on his side, using his jacket as a small blanket.

Not a mere second later the room lit up, Amy's phone screen displaying a new message had been received.

_21:45_ _From : Sheldon__  
><em>_Promise 02 : I will stay by your side, even during bad days. – SC._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> _I already had chapters one and two written, so I may as well post them both now. __This is gonna be one long story._

_I didn't quite know what to do when it came to Amy's alternate outfit, cause well, every girl has them reserved pants they don't particularly care if they get wrecked, and I feel Amy's pretty nightgowns wouldn't fit it. So basically just imagine one of the shirts she wears under her blouse and cardigan, along with some PJ pants. I also found a photo that gave me the idea : [ . ]_

_It's so odd to have to spell check words such as realise and memorise into US English, but I'll get used to it!_

_But I also have an idea for a one shot, but I'm debating whether or not to include it into one of the chapters somehow or if to publish it as it's own separate one-shot._

_Please please please, if you have any ideas for a promise from Sheldon to Amy, just drop it by because I'm sure I'm hardly going to reach 50 chapters if I only have those I can think of. I'd really appreciate it!_


	3. Promise 03

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 03 : I will allow you to win when on opposing teams.<strong>

Her eyes slowly fluttering open, Amy let out a soft morning groan before giving her body a little stretch. Safely secure under the warmth of her blankets, a small smile happened to etch on her face. She definitely had a good night's sleep.

She squinted her eyes as she turned towards her window, the blinding light of the sun shining through her blinds, her natural reaction to rub her eyes with both hands. It was surely Monday, which meant work for Amy, and work for Amy meant waking up at 6:00AM, and 6:00AM meant still fairly dark outside.

This time yesterday she was greeted with an unpleasant surprise, but the _pleasant_ surprise soon followed when Sheldon wound up at her door. With that in thought, her eyebrows furrowed together; what had happened yesterday and why couldn't she remember? _She knew she hadn't had any alcohol, that's for sure._

With a small sigh, she gave a few pats to her cheeks, knowing she'd simply have to ask him later through a Skype call. Maybe it was the pills she consumed. It took her a small moment before she sat up and slipped out of the coziness of her blankets, waddling her way into the living room.

"I'm late, definitely." She muttered aloud to no one in particular, having a feeling that it was far too bright outside to be the very early hours of the morning. As she wandered over to the coffee table to collect her phone and check the time, she stopped in her tracks when seeing a large figure trying to squeeze itself onto her small couch.

At first, she was ready to panic, breathing in sharply at the unknown person, but soon realized that the logical explanation was that the hidden other was her boyfriend. A small smile grew to her lips as she leaned over to get a view of Sheldon's face, remaining still and breathing ever so softly.

"I can't resist a picture." Amy almost squealed, her hands forming fists as if to contain her urge to hug the sleeping male. Upon unlocking her phone, the first thing she noticed was the time, seeing 8:35AM written across the screen, knowing she wouldn't be able to make use of the day as much as she could have if she had woken earlier. Although all the worries of rushing out the door had vanished, and she instead felt the need to sit and watch as the other dreamed on and on.

The second thing that caught her attention was a message sent from Sheldon last night. As she read each word of the text, her smile grew bigger and bigger until her lips were forced to part, unable to keep her teeth from showing as she grinned. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing or was aiming at with these promises, however she knew they were a good sign.

_21:45_ _From : __Sheldon__  
><em>_Promise 02 : I will stay by your side, even during bad days._

As she read each word of the text, her smile grew bigger and bigger until her lips parted, unable to keep her teeth from shining as she smiled. She had no idea what he was doing with all these promises, but she knew they were a good sign.

Once dismissing the message, she proceeded to open the camera app, edging her way closer to Sheldon as she tried to fit his face within the frame perfectly. Her heart seemed to be racing, either from the fact she had a guy passed out on her couch, or from the fact she knew he could wake and instantly make her delete the photo.

Her heart nearly burst from her chest as Sheldon began to stir at the snap of the photo being taken. Amy rushed to act normal, trying to compose herself as she chucked her mobile onto the table quickly, when the sound only woke the once-asleep beast further.

"Morning, cuddles." She teased, effortlessly forgetting her awkward 'caught in the act' moment just a minute ago. With that, she gave a gentle pat to his shoulder before wandering over to her small, but just right, kitchen, oblivious to the sleepy glare the other had given to the back of her head.

With a hum, he placed his jacket onto the back of the couch behind him and returned to a sitting up position, fixing his clothes and patting down his hair. "What time is it?"

"Late. So go clean yourself up and I'll drop you off to work, hm?" Amy happily chimed, offering the other a warm smile as she began to make breakfast for them both. "After work, we're all invited to your apartment, correct? Rajesh informed me he had some sort of speech to deliver."

Sheldon could only narrow his eyes as his girlfriend kept herself busy, attending to breakfast duties. Waking her last night lead to a rather sleepy and snappy Amy, but today she seemed, as as the saying quotes, 'bright as a button'. It took a while for Sheldon to wake himself up and finally exit the room, Amy watching him from afar. The moment she heard the bathroom door shut, she jogged over to retrieve her phone once more, staring at the picture she had just recently took.

Things were starting to get better, very much better. If things continued like this, she could be waking up to this beautiful face each morning.

_08:42_ _To : __Bestie__  
><em>_Please tell Leonard not to fret; the baby is safe and sound.  
>[ PICTURE ATTACHMENT ]<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you guys prefer Murder Mysteries?"<p>

"Good lord, no."

"Then Neon Hide and Seek it is!"

Glares of disgust thrown at him, Rajesh stood grinning and swaying his body in front of the remaining faces in the room. Surprisingly, he had missed Sheldon's presence, and without him, none of Raj's famous gaming nights had taken place. The Texan had a small party on the night of his return, and the night after he managed to stay the night at his girlfriend's place, so Raj was definitely going to take advantage now. Everyone was free and without plans for the remainder of the day and coincidentally, he managed to gather everyone into one room.

As the Indian looked around the room, the only particularly excited individual was Bernadette; sitting up straight with a wide smile etched across her face. "I think it'll be fun!" She exclaimed with a light chuckle, looking around the room, hoping someone would take her side, but mainly saw disappointed faces, hoping the day would soon be over.

"Of course _you_ would. You like any activity that involves crushing the poor, fragile bones of the opposing team."

"Better wish you're on my team then, don't ya?" The small female growled in a gravelly voice, sending a deadly glare to her husband beside her. Howard let a nervous laugh escape his lips, leaning away from the small but deadly Bernadette, sending his friends a pleading look. He knew she should have learnt by now not to even communicate with the female when in a competitive environment.

The male soon sighed in relief as Amy sat up and started speaking, taking away his wife's attention. "I actually agree with Bernadette. We're all going to be stuck here watching yet another Star Wars Trek film, otherwise. It's something to keep us all occupied."

Penny raised her brows at the other's explanation, also agreeing that it'd be more enjoyable to play such a game, rather than watch yet another film about space. If it was hide and seek, she could easily find a place to hide, play with her phone or paint her nails. Heck, maybe she could slip a bottle of wine down her jacket, too.

Sheldon, however, looked at the brunette beside him with half-shut eyes, obviously bugged by her statement. "Star Wars and Star Trek are two completely different films, Amy. Dear Lord, I've explained this to you countless times."

"Thank you, Amy." Raj spoke loudly, stretching out his words while trying to drown out Sheldon's voice. Once everyone looked at the man, he tapped his blue marker onto the white board beside him. As he started to draw shapes onto the blank space, he began to explain. "This takes place within the city, so you have plenty of locations where you can hide, but you cannot go past this region." He then tapped the four corners of his rough doodle of Pasadena. "You don't have to find one place and stick to it, you are free to change hiding locations, does everyone understand?"

Retrieving a few grudgingly spoken yeses, Raj was ready to continue, but Leonard had interrupted. "Can I ask if there's going to be a catch like the last time we played your scavenger hunt?" He started sarcastically, referring back to the time where he was stuck with Bernadette and had to tolerate her competitive side, only to be revealed that 'everyone was a winner'. With that in mind, he quickly rushed out his next words, fiddling with his fingers. "And – and, what are the teams?"

"Two teams." The Indian spoke clearly, gaining eye contact with everyone within the room, his two fingers held out before him. "I think it's best if we stick to girls versus boys." He tapped each individual finger upon naming the two teams.

"Objection!" Sheldon called out, waving his hand around in the air immediately. "Leonard has asthma. The males will highly be more likely to lose. Bernadette may have tiny legs but with her mindset, she'll capture Leonard in no time."

With Sheldon's words, the petite blonde smirked, looking over at Leonard who immediately panicked under her gaze. After a small, uncomfortable pause, he soon focused on Sheldon, furrowing his brows. "Objection. Sheldon is tall and annoying; he's not going to be difficult to spot."

Before the Texan could argue back, a small unstable voice spoke from Stuart, who was sitting on the floor, practically invisible so far. "There's three girls, but five boys."

"Ah." Raj stepped in, grinning proudly. "I'll take sides with the girls, so it'll be four on four." He bent down to pick up a large gray plastic box by his feet, bringing it over to the cleared coffee and opening the lid. "The neon clothes are in here. Ladies first, so which role would you like to play, girls?"

"We'll hide!" Bernadette announced immediately for the team as Penny and Amy began to pull out clothes from the box. Bright colors were all that could be seen; neon yellow, neon green and neon pink. They knew they'd have to hide well when wearing these clothes or they'd be spot without a doubt – It would actually be harder to _not_ spot them.

As the three females, and Rajesh, each took a neon shirt, neon pants, and various neon accessories, they began their way to the bedrooms to change in private. "Maybe with these bright neon colours, Sheldon will finally look at me." Amy let out a throaty laugh, but awkwardly let it fade when turning to look at the other, only receiving a displeased look.

"When you said you'd be making a speech, I thought you meant you had proposed to Emily or something." Penny complained under her breathe as she lifted up the bright pink shirt she was going to have to wear.

"Hold on." Sheldon spoke, looking through the little remains of the gray box before looking at Rajesh. "Where's our clothes?"

"Oh, you don't need them, you're seekers. You'll use these when it's the guys' turn to hide."

The male paused before chuckling bitterly. "I don't think so. I refuse to wear clothes that have already been worn by sweaty females running–"

"Alright. We'll hide first." Leonard spoke loudly in order to interrupt the continuous wining.

* * *

><p>The round lasted much shorter than expected; ending in a quick time of just an hour and a half. Within the first half an hour, Leonard and Stuart were the first to be found by a rather determined Bernadette. Apparently chilling out in the comic book store, bonding over Aqua Man, wasn't the smartest idea. Sheldon was captured within the next fifteen minutes, tackled to the ground by the Nebraskan, Penny. This was then accompanied by whining for the remaining forty five minutes of the round, about how the female had apparently bruised Sheldon's ankle from the rough detain. Last to be found was Howard, who was smart enough to change his hiding location frequently, all the while he kept an eye out for the team of seekers. Despite all three females set out to find the short male, Rajesh happened to find him.<p>

That, of course, meant Amy was the only one without a capture; the only one on her team who contributed nothing to their winnings so far, which had only made her want to win this round more. She wanted to be the last man standing – Although she knew this was unlikely, as she struggled to run at a fast pace.

Despite the fact she desperately wanted to be the cause of the female team's triumph, she also wanted to be found. Although having Sheldon slept on her couch overnight, she missed him, she needed to see him, she wanted him to capture her.

Here she was, sat in the Cheesecake Factory, bright neon clothes on, sipping on a glass of champagne besides her bestie. As the glass met her lips once more, she tilted her head back, consuming the very last of the alcohol before returning the glass to the bar.

"I think I'm going to head off and actually hide, now." She chuckled, glancing at the clock on the wall, showing that they started their round half an hour minutes ago, and were yet to be found slacking off in the restaurant the men visited so frequently.

"I'm gonna stick out another glass or two." Penny spoke with a cheeky grin as she lifted her hand to the bartender, indicating she was ready to be served.

"Guys?"

Before Amy had the chance to respond, the fuzzy sound of Rajesh's voice was heard, Penny soon revealing a walky-talky. "What up, Raj?" She female spoke into the device.

"I've been found." The voice at the other end sadly admitted, raising the brows of both Penny and Amy. One down, three to go. Bernadette was already out hiding, and with all that determination built up her tiny body, both were sure she'd be the very last to find. They were counting on her to win the game; Penny probably being found soon if sticking in this location, Amy simply not being the best at physical games.

"And that's my queue to start hiding." The brunette chuckled before she slipped off the bar stool and made her way out of the building, ignoring all eyes that were obviously attracted to her by the brightness of her clothes. It was embarrassing to be dressed in such an outfit, but having Penny besides her, both of them dressed in ridiculous colors made her at ease. However she was now alone and attempting to hide from those were casually dressed, making it all the more difficult.

She peeked around the street before stepping out onto the sidewalk, trying to search for familiar faces. Howard, Leonard and even Stuart were somewhat short, and had the advantage of mixing, _or rather hiding_, in with the crowd. Sheldon, however, would stick out like a staring meerkat.

Once the coast was clear, she began her way west, making sure to keep an eye out. The only plan that she thought was somewhat reasonable and successful was to stick to the quieter streets, possibly even alleys or small pathways if she happened to find any. One, there was a higher chance of the men blending with the crowd in larger streets, and two, because there were less people to see her wander about in a ridiculous outfit.

It didn't take Amy too long before she found herself walking through a small gravel path, mainly covered in grass and mud, that ran alongside a large, empty football field. It was quite a shock to her that she never knew such a place existed within the city, then again, she wasn't the type for outdoor exploring and adventures. It was the best place she came across so far, her bright neon green pants could easily blend in with the trees, bushes and grass all around. Not to mention there was a lone bench that was ever so kindly calling out for her aching legs.

"Amy Farrah Fowler."

The female's head shot up upon hearing her name spoken in a familiar voice, greeted by an awkwardly stood Sheldon. He stood staring at her with a blank expression, as though a child had came across a lonely dog and didn't know how to react or what to do in this situation, so instead stood still and watched.

The groan automatically left her lips as she stood. It wasn't even a minute she had alone on the bench and was now being challenged to a race to see how far away she could get before the male ripped off her name tag and managed to capture her.

"Come on then. Aren't you gonna take a shot?" She spoke dully, raising her arms from her sides ever so slightly before dropping them once again, obvious she had lost all motivation to continue this game further.

The male cleared his throat as he took a few steps closer, eventually taking a seat on the far end of the bench. As he neared her, Amy walked back a few steps, arms at ready in case he was going to throw himself at her.

"I don't wish to 'capture' you, Amy," Sheldon spoke slowly, looking over the female's stance. "Although, I didn't get the chance to thank you this morning; for giving me a place to sleep, and for driving me to my work, since you rushed off immediately"

Amy look a quick peek around, trying to spot any other presences. Was he trying to trick her into trusting him, only to be revealed that Leonard was hiding around the corner, ready to pounce? Surely he should be trying to claim victory over the girls, not befriending them in the middle of war.

She soon straightened up, trying to give off a confident aura. "How do I know you've come alone?" The brunette questioned as if interrogating the other, pressing her tongue against the inside of her cheek, eyebrows raised cheekily.

"This isn't some form of drug deal." The Texan started, blinking thoroughly. "I happened to come across you, fortunately."

What the heck. If she was going to lose by Sheldon's betrayal, at least she had managed to spend a little time with him.

Letting her guards down, she almost immediately took a seat beside him, leaving a small gap once more. Partly because he could remove her name tag at any given moment, concluding Amy out of the round, but also because she was too nervous to invade his 'bubble'.

And in came the silence. Others would often call it awkward or uncomfortable, but it felt natural for them both. They both had similar minds, so didn't happen to think anything of such a pause. It felt comforting; the sound of the light wind that blew Amy's hair back over her shoulders, the passing cars in the far distance, reminding them they were still located at their home, Pasadena. After the situation they had just a mere few nights ago, who would have thought that Sheldon and Amy would be sat on the bench, enjoying each other's presence and watching the view before them. Some would even call it a date – People often go on picnics on large areas of grass, right?

At that thought, Amy let out a quiet squeal, the butterflies within her stomach starting to wake. This was the first time they would have enjoyed a date elsewhere than the usual restaurant; it wasn't in the relationship agreement and spontaneously took place. Of course, only the one of the two calling it a date.

"Can I have a kiss?" The female tried as she breathed in, slowly looking over at the male beside her. "As that 'thank you' you just mentioned?"

Of course, his face turned to her, showing the obvious signs of annoyance. I choose not to steal your name tag and now you're asking for a kiss?"

Amy kept their gaze locked, determined not to give up this time. Everything felt right - The two sat on a bench with no others around, a beautiful view before them, despite being placed in a city. All she wanted was their lips to meet once again, for that spark deep within her stomach, for it to mean something.

The female requested with such a soft, delicate tone, he felt as though he couldn't even think to decline. She seemed to fragile when asking, yet at the same time trying to portray a strong image, as if awaiting him to let her down; so she'd be prepared to be disappointed.

The other released a small sigh of defeat. He used to despise kissing, even the thought just making him shiver. Although now, he'd conclude that he was neutral on the topic. He didn't dislike it, but he didn't particularly like it. Easier to say, it was something he didn't feel too bothered by if he was asked to do so, but he certainly wouldn't openly kiss his girlfriend on his own accord.

He slowly shifted closer towards the still female, closing that comfortable gap between them both. Sheldon was sat facing toward, whereas Amy was tilted towards him, so when they closed the gap between them, her knees gently rested on the outside of his thigh.

The male's eyes glanced down at their touching legs before he licked his dry lips, slowly placing his soft hand gently upon her knee. For a moment, their eyes had met, and there was a pause. This was normally Amy's part to contribute, where she'd be the one to lean forward and kiss the other, but she was persistent that he'd do so this time.

He soon glanced down, making sure it was her mouth he'd be kissing, and with that he leaned forward and captured the female's lips with his own in a small but pleasant kiss. The way their lips seemed to fit perfectly, the way his delicate hand at her knee felt against her skin, the way his head subtly tilted to deepen the kiss ever so slightly. She always seems to mention she wants more, but this was just enough. She savored these sweet moments.

Her hands, once sat comfortably in her lap gently edged forward; her two fingers brushing against those of Sheldon. No reaction. Should she try and take it even further? Taking a small but subtle risk, she gently sucked on Sheldon's lower lip, but only pulled back until hearing a shout within the distance. She gazed at him for a moment, trying to read his facial expressions for some sort of clue as to whether she did the right or wrong thing.

Although Sheldon only broke eye contact, looking ahead at the source of the calling, seeing a small tiny figure at the other end of the field. Judging by height, either Leonard or Howard, and judging by build, probably Howard.

"You should, uhm, probably flee before Howard joins us." He spoke, trying to compose himself with a clearing of his throat and licking of his lips.

_I should have settled at the hand touching, _Amy agreed to herself silently, trying to show a brave face. She gave a subtle nod as she watched the slowly approaching Howard, soon standing to her feet and making her way down the path. She wanted to keep her strong exterior, but she badly wanted to peek back at the Texan to see if he was watching her walk away - Desperately longing for her to return. Although it didn't shock her when she seen him staring down at his hands.

However, the male was typing into his mobile quickly, trying to ignore all these thoughts and feelings he couldn't exactly grasp at. He didn't know what he was feeling, and he didn't like the fact he wasn't in control of his emotions. Her hand gently pressing against his wasn't at all surprising, but that small but sudden suck on his lower lip almost left him breathless. His mind seemed to be generally clouded with confusion, a first in a long while. Was Dr Sheldon Cooper actually getting flustered?

As much as he'd like to reject this feeling, he knew himself that Amy Farrah Fowler was starting to control his life much more than he had hoped, and he was slowly starting to accept it. Of course, he'd never tell anyone. All he knew was that this kiss felt though it was somewhat enjoyable, his '_dirty little secret'._

_17:04_ To _: __Amy Farrah Fowler  
><span>__Promise 03 : I will allow you to win when on opposin teams._

_17:04_ To _: __Amy Farrah Fowler__  
><em>_*opposing._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> _A lot of editing happened in this chapter, haha! Thank you to __**Brenda**__ for mentioning I should include Amy's reaction to Sheldon crashed on her couch. I originally had it planned that she'd briefly mention it as a flashback sorta thing, but having their reactions show a bit more depth to the characters, to be honest._

_Weeps, not entirely Shamy throughout this chapter, but I guess I've gotta let the others shine. At least there was a kiss right?_

_Just as a bit of a reminder, but the real romance between Shamy will be coming a tad later on. Out of the promise ideas I have so far, I've estimated where they're going to fit on the timeline from now until the final chapter, and most fluffy chapters will take place from promise 20 onward. Of course, there'll be cute moments within chapters up until then, but the larger changes and development will take place later.  
><em>

_Anyway, did you guys happen to watch the premiere? I've watched them both twice, since the living streaming didn't work too well at first. A little disappointed with 8x01, but 8x02, omg, Amy. How adorable._

_But thank you for the favourites and follows, they're really motivating me to work harder and quicker! Also thank you to **Stardust**, **ShamyLover**, **AishaDamor**, **amybr10**, **Crabbcakes**, **kimbee73**, **kelli.k**, **Brenda**, **mar**, **Guest**, **FLTTW**, and **Loufiction** for the reviews.__ They're much appreciated and actually help greatly, as you can see by the fact I changed this chapter a lot, so please keep them coming, and any more promise ideas if you can!_


	4. Promise 04

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 04 : I will take interest in your profession.<strong>

The day had started off rather dull for Amy, the morning seemed to prolong to the point she actually found herself bored at work, oddly enough. She loved her work, loved her profession; enjoying every minute of it. It required a lot of hard work, of course, but when you love what you do, you can do it effortlessly. Not to mention she thought Neurology was one of the most important out of all the sciences, despite what her boyfriend would say.

She was informed she had to be present for work early today in order to start the next stage of the experiment she was currently undergoing, yet here she was, sat alone at the desk in her room, re-writing some of her previous work in order to replace her rushed scribbles. The last thing she wanted right now was lots of time to herself, as of course her mind would wander off and she'd be trapped in a lonely room with her thoughts.

Nearly a week had passed since her most recent kiss with Sheldon, and from that moment onward the two have hardly interacted. Since his return to work, her boyfriend has been excessively busy, trying to catch up on his studies, both within working hours and in his spare time. Amy also had work of hers to be getting on with, so she didn't have the freedom to call him up whenever it suited the male, and rescheduling was too much of a bother, so instead they had barely spoken.

It didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about that day; that small but every so heavenly kiss they shared. Just thinking about it made her legs wobble, unable to hold up her was a special kiss, one that meant something special to Amy, and hopefully Sheldon too. They have kissed multiple times already, one which had stood out from the rest when Sheldon initiated it, and also this. It wasn't date night, yet the male agreed without much of a fight. Was Sheldon Cooper, PhD theoretical Physicist beginning to give in?

Of course, the greedy side to Amy took control and happened to ruin the moment - Enter Howard, also. Although up until now she had told herself that her boyfriend didn't like the kiss, that she tried to take it further but it only back lashed on her. However, with all this free time to think, she realized that even without her subtle action, their friend would still have called and broke the kiss.

_What if Howard hadn't have found them? What would have happened then?_

Amy gulped back a "Hoo!" as her thoughts started to drive rapidly out of control, instead letting out a high-pitched squeak. Oh, how the scenarios to how the night could have ended were beginning to play out in her head. Her hand automatically came to her mouth, hiding her excited grin as she could feel her face begin to burn, while at the same time she squirmed in her seat, squeezing her thighs together at the tingling sensation at her groin.

_Damn it, Howard_, the female cursed to herself before patting her cheeks as if to slap herself out of her small trance. She was at work, this was no place to be thinking of such a thing!

_Focus._

It took a moment before her mind seemed to return to planet Earth, Amy giving a little look around her lab as she tried to remember what exactly it was that she was doing right this moment. Her eyes soon fell to the paper in front of her, scanning over her most recently written line, 'chosen to use'. The final letter, 'e', trailed off, a long line of black ink leading off across the page, obviously where she had started to blank out.

With a small sigh, she pushed the notebook aside, instead reaching for the touch pad of her laptop. As she let out a hum, her finger ran across the touch pad in small dashing motions until she stopped and pressed the left button, checking her email for any update on the delay of her experiment. Fortunately, an email, received six minutes ago, appeared on her screen; indicating that she was now able to come and collect what she needed to proceed with her work.

With a sigh of relief, knowing she'd be able to keep herself busy for the rest of the day, she began to make her way out of the lab.

A kiss from Sheldon would keep her satisfied for weeks on end; she'd have multiple day dreams about it that would surely keep up the smile on her face. However, now a kiss would barely keep her satisfied for a couple of days – Not to mention the fact she hardly seen him recently was adding to the temptation of calling over to his apartment after work.

* * *

><p>He hated to admit it, but Dr Sheldon Cooper missed his girlfriend.<p>

Of course, those wouldn't be his words of choice_. I'm simply curious_, he continued to persuade himself in a stubborn manner, denying any thought that included the possibility of craving or longing for Amy's company once again. That kiss they shared left him puzzled, as though he couldn't control his emotions, despite the fact it was his own mind – A genius mind, at that.

He didn't know why he seemed so persistent on the matter, but he needed to get it over and done with in order to put the situation at the back of his mind, closure being one of his weaknesses in this case. The same exact reason was why he hadn't seen much of her lately. He wasn't one to express his feelings, and instead found other ways to help distract himself from the situation, such as that time he adopted Dr. Robert Oppenheimer, Enrico Fermi, Richard Feynman, Edward Teller, Otto Frisch and of course, Zazzles.

However, Leonard made him promise not to buy any more cats, and therefore he took to overworking himself, instead, hoping to drown out himself and his thoughts. He had hopped this unknown feeling within him would soon pass, but it instead made his curiosity grow.

Once out of options, he soon realized he needed to get the situation over and done with to put his mind at rest, his need for closure ticking away in the back of his mind.

He walked at a steady pace, his phone clutched between his hands as he walked through the Neurology department's hallways at Caltech. He had no plans for the rest of the day, _how could he when he couldn't even focus?_ So instead, decided to take a trip to Amy's temporary lab.

He stopped before he could turn the corner, knowing the said lab was the next door he'd come across. He peeked down at his mobile, pressing the send button on his drafted message.

_13:15_ _To : __Amy Farrah Fowler__  
><em>_Promise 04 : I will take interest in your profession._

He approached the room as soon as the text had been delivered, the door left wide open for him to see the contents. Strangely enough, his girlfriend wasn't sat at her usual spot, and after a peek inside, she didn't seem to be hiding elsewhere within the room.

He slowly and cautiously walked inside, looking for some sort of hint or idea as to where she could have wandered off to. Lunch wasn't an option as she always ate earlier in the day and should have easily been back by now, she couldn't have gone home since the door wasn't locked, not to mention her belongings were inside – Her bag, her laptop and her phone.

_Her phone_.

Before he continued, he peeked around the halls subtly before diving at her mobile, checking to see if his message had delivered already. His face scrunched up once the screen remained black, realizing her phone was switched off. Sheldon huffed in defeat as his eyes then glanced to her laptop, which fortunately, was on. He knew he shouldn't be snooping around his girlfriend's lab, instead respecting Amy's privacy, but as soon as his eyes flicked past the words 'Collection at Room–' he soon wandered off.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Amy."

The female raised her eyebrows upon familiar signature of her boyfriend, turning her head to see Sheldon standing at the entrance, bag across his shoulder, a hand raised to tap on the wooden door, and an unknown expression etched on his face.

She felt herself breathe in a generous amount of oxygen upon seeing the figure before her; as though her wish had come true. Here was her gift, even delivered right to the door. No need to wander to his apartment after work if they could squeeze in a small conversation now.

And then her mind began to drift; her desires and thoughts from a few minutes ago returning, earning a rather squeaky, "Hoo!" Amy soon cleared her throat as she forced an awkward smile, turning her back on the male immediately, awaiting him to continue.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Amy."  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Amy."

She gave a small nod once he had repeated her name for the last time, trying to repress her thoughts to the very back of her mind, instead devoting her attention to the numerous jars upon the desk in front of her, all containing a cloudy liquid of some sort. "What brings you here, Dr. Cooper?" She spoke in the most confident tone she could mutter.

"I hadn't any plans for the remainder of the day," The taller of the two announced, yet his voice somewhat quiet and unsure. He paused to clear his throat, using this time wisely to try and compose himself. He wasn't telling a lie, but that wasn't the exact reason he decided to show up, of course. "So I thought I'd stop by."

At his words, Amy spun around; an eyebrow raised in disbelief, causing the Sheldon to shift slightly under her glare. He wasn't a nervous man at any cost, but boy was he starting to panic. He refused to believe the truth, instead lying to himself about what he was feeling regarding his girlfriend. Even Sheldon, himself, knew his views on the situation weren't at all reliable, and exactly that was causing him to come across as nervous.

"You've been busy with your work all week, Sheldon. No way could you just have spare time for the remainder of the day."

Amy caught him out. _Drat!_

"And if you did have time to waste, I'm sure you wouldn't be stuck here."

Amy let out a small chuckle as she wandered towards the door with a large jar in her arms, in which Sheldon quickly stepped aside and let her pass before following her down the corridor, choosing not to reply to her assumptions.

Once back in the lab, it was Sheldon's turn to take on the role of the bored one, watching as his girlfriend began to prepare the desk ready for whatever experiment she'd be working on next. The male sat at the end of the desk as he did when back at her old university, his jaw supported by his fist as he looked on as though a college student stuck in a lecture.

"What happened to the experiment involving fear response on the monkey?" Sheldon asked, barely moving a facial muscle, however his eyebrows knitting together just slightly, watching as Amy put on some rubber gloves and retrieved a pale pink object from the jar, placing it upon the tray on her desk. The item had a soft texture and seemed like a miniature brain, if anything.

"Oh, you mean little Albert?" Amy straightened up at the mention of the monkey that Sheldon seemed to resemble upon his and the animal's first meet months back. "Still working on it." The female explained in an obvious whisper, the lips tugging up into pitiful smile as her index finger pointed down towards the brain awaiting testing.

Sheldon let his arm fall from beneath his chin, straightening his back, trying to process the information. "The world's smartest Physicist taking interest Neurology." Amy started as she began the final stage of her experiment, her eyes glancing back at the rather taken aback Texan every now and then. "What an amusing day." She continued with a teasing smirk.

The male shot the female a glare at her playful words, despite the fact he _was_ here to pay attention to her work and what it is she does. At that thought, he seemed to perk up, glancing around to spot her mobile, seeing it at the far side of the desk by her laptop.

Sheldon soon folded his arms on the counter, trying to look as casual as possible before he was to slip his words in. "Do you happen to know the time, Amy?"

He only received a low hum in response from the other, who seemed immersed in her work. "Don't you have a phone?"

The Texan's lips automatically pursed at her reaction, his fingers tapping against the desk upon reaching a dead end. "Unfortunately, no; I forgot it today." He continued, his eyes moving from the brain on the tray to the female in anticipation.

"Uh, last I checked it was one o'clock?" Amy shrugged, her statement coming out as a question more than an answer. "So it's probably half past or quarter to. There's a clock out in the hallway if you need the exact time."

Upon hearing her words, the male huffed, sinking back into his seat.

* * *

><p>"Why not take a break?"<p>

Amy's attention shifted to her boyfriend; sitting with a wide smile on his face, giving her a hopeful look. She blinked once or twice before she let out a slight chuckle, returning to her work immediately. "I'm focused on the experiment, right now, Sheldon. If I continue at this pace, I'll be done shortly."

Yet another let down for the male who was hoping Amy would take up his offer for a break, in which he was hoping she'd finally check her mobile.

* * *

><p>"Amy, are you able to ring Leonard for me? I'm wondering if he's finished, so he'll be able to take me home." The male pressed, again with the same look on his face.<p>

Without taking her eyes off the brain before her, the other reached her dry hand across; patting down the desk until she felt the familiar feel of her phone. "You can ring him yourself." She passed the phone to Sheldon, who hesitantly took it from her grasp.

"Actually, how long until you're finished?"

"Uhm. I don't know, a few minutes at most."

"..I'll wait."

* * *

><p>"It's nice having you around the lab when you sit quiet." Amy grinned cheekily, pulling off her rubber gloves and disposing them in the bin, returning to clear away her desk.<p>

The male stood near the door, one hand resting at his side, the other wrapping around the strap of his bag. He didn't accomplish his mission today, and after plenty of tries, the shorter other still hadn't checked her phone.

It was his fourth promise now, and the previous three he had sent when they were at different locations. He was hoping he'd be able to see her reaction upon reading his message, since she didn't particularly reply to said messages.

"It feels like I haven't had a full conversation with you since game night." The female continued in a soft tone, breaking Sheldon's thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"_We've_ barely spoke, but all Wolowitz seems to do is bring up the topics of relationships and girls and kissing." Sheldon scoffed lightly as he watched Amy remove her white lab coat. She paused to look at him, obviously flustered upon remembering their friend catch them in the act. "He's nudged me discreetly a few times, and I can fairly say that the man has rather sharp elbows."

"Sheldon, what did he say?" Amy asked as she approached, trying to get the male back on track.

"He congratulated me, actually. That's roughly all that was said when he caught me alone."

"Oh." Amy mumbled, giving a small nod. If Howard knew, Bernadette would know, and eventually Penny, Leonard and Raj. She didn't mind them talking about the kiss, but more worried about how Sheldon would handle it; not only did he kiss Amy in public, in front of a friend, but he let Amy win, which is of course a rare sight. The only thing this would lead to was teasing, of course, and she didn't want the risk that Sheldon wouldn't kiss her again or put her before himself in case of being teased.

The female soon began to collect her belongings before they were to head out, and as soon as she started up her phone, the life in Sheldon had returned; straightening up and watching closely for her reaction as though he was getting ready to note down the outcome of an experiment.

It took a brief moment as she read the message before her lips curved into a delicate smile, soon to break out into a chuckle. "Take interest in my profession?" She asked playfully, tilting her head. "Sheldon, you asked me one or two questions then just watched me all afternoon."

The male couldn't help but let a smile appear at her words. Although it was only a message, and he despised the idea of gift giving, the moment reminded him of birthday events or Christmas events where he was obliged to give presents to others and watch their face as the contents were revealed to them.

"I'd like to think that's taking an interest." He argued as the two headed out.

"Was that what all this '_Check your phone!_' business was about?" Amy asked, throwing her arms lightly about as she imitated her boyfriend's constant nagging throughout the day. As the male refused to react, she let out a soft laugh. "Come on, let's get you home, hm?"

* * *

><p>Amy glanced over at Sheldon beside her, who seemed rather occupied with the passing by scenery. It had already been ten minutes since the two had hopped into her car and words were yet to be spoken. The female didn't mind it of course, it was actually one of the more likable things in their relationship; that they could both enjoy the silence. It was convenient for the both of them, since Amy didn't always have the best conversation starters, and Sheldon definitely didn't. The main reason for their more lengthy conversations was because of the Texan's ranting about this or that, or a debate between the both of them.<p>

In this case, however, Amy had lots of things she felt she needed to ask, but couldn't. Sheldon isn't the most approachable in any situation, let alone relationship topics. She let out a light hum as she rehearsed her sentence multiple times in her head before she was to actually say them out loud.

"Am I allowed to ask what's with all these promises?" She questioned, tapping the steering wheel in anticipation as she peeled her eyes from the road, glancing at the figure who still seemed to be glued to the window.

"No."

Amy's face fell at his blunt response, her mouth now left agape. She was expecting a little more reasoning than that. "And why not?" She tried again, her words leaving her lips as more of a whine than expected to be, coming across as a young child who was battling their mother for their favorite toy at the store.

At the extended mewl of the female, Sheldon soon turned to look at her as if amused. "Pouting. Really, Amy Farrah Fowler?" He scoffed as though disappointed, although his tone seemed to be laced with pleasure. Amy was his vixen, his sly, unexpected vixen. He was often shocked when she had taken part in such tasks as alcohol consumption, but he obviously wasn't pleased about it. Seeing the female pout was something he wasn't at all used to either, but it was something that seemed to amuse him rather than sadden him.

As his eyes caught a glimpse of the Cheesecake Factory pass by, he soon realized that he had yet to answer the other's question. "It's confided information." He stubbornly protested.

Amy let out a huff at his words, pushing her tongue against the wall of her cheek in frustration. She wasn't letting him off so easily without some sort of a reasonable answer. She would stop the car if she had to, maybe make him walk the remaining distance home, or she could lock the doors so he couldn't actually make it home, or a more simple, but far more aggravating action, the silent treatment.

That one specific night was replaying in her mind, the girls eventually crowned winners, lasting their round out an extra half an hour longer than the other team. After Raj was eliminated, Penny was almost immediately found by Leonard, but the two shared some alcohol and a conversation before they decided to head back to 4A. Bernadette had a sneaky surprise when Stuart happened to creep up behind her and pinch her name tag.

Amy, however, caused a panic outbreak between Rajesh, Penny and Bernadette when she wasn't found, obvious that she wasn't expected to be the last man standing. She was soon found half an hour later and, luckily, enough, it wasn't Howard. Stuart had found her instead, and saved her one heck of an awkward conversation.

That didn't matter too much though, since she could feel Wolowitz stare at her occasionally for the remainder of the night. Whenever she'd return the look, he'd give her a cheeky smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Whether Sheldon happened to notice, she didn't know, but that kiss was starting to ruin her focus, so the case needed to be resolved.

It had been a week already, he owed her some sort of answers to her questions, right?

"Am I allowed to ask about the kiss?"

Sheldon nearly chocked at Amy's bold question, soon disguising his discomfort with a small cough; an excuse to remained turned away from the other. He used this short pause wisely to compose himself, but relief soon calmed him down as they pulled up into the apartment's parking lot. "Absolutely not." He nodded stubbornly, unfastening his seat belt as the car came to a halt. "Good evening, Amy."

Sheldon took one last look at his girlfriend before attempting the car door, though it refused to budge. The more times he tried to open the door, the more his eyebrows seemed to furrow, refusing to believe his girlfriend had him trapped. He sighed as he dropped his arm, looking over at Amy who had a small smile resting on her lips, looking as innocent as ever. "Your question is..?"

The smile on the female's face seemed to brighten upon knowing she was finally able to settle all her curiosity about the kiss. She took a moment to word her question, knowing she had only one attempt of asking. "Was what I did the right thing?"

"I don't understand how I'd be responsible for knowing if the kiss was correct or incorrect."

"Fine. Then did you like it..?"

Once given a question he was able to answer, the male looked away in thought, ignoring his girlfriend's eyes that remained on him. He had told himself he didn't like the kiss, he didn't like any form of physical contact, of course. Yet that kiss seemed to linger on his mind, seemed to keep playing over and over in his head. "I don't know if I liked it, but I didn't dislike it."

Amy gave a small hum and a nod, playing with the hem of her cardigan."Would you.. have broken the kiss if it wasn't for Howard's interruption?"

Again, there was a pause before Sheldon resumed, but the pause was shorter, as though he had not put as much thought into it. "Not necessarily."

The brunette tried to hold back a grin, dropping her head to avoid eye contact with the male. Sheldon would hardly enjoy kisses a while back, and to look at them now was a big improvement. Maybe before long they'd be kissing as frequently as Howard and Bernadette, or possibly Penny and Leonard. Maybe before long they'd be as affectionate with each other as an average couple would be.

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the two snuggled up on the couch, her resting on him as though Penny and Leonard did not to long ago. Her head would be placed on his chest, listening to the pace his heart would beat at, while he would protectively hold her close while taking in the scent of her brown locks. The thought made her warm up inside, relieving her that she'd be able to be as physically comfortable around Sheldon as she had always hoped, someday.

She looked over at the Physicist, only to see a rather puzzled look on his face, making her crack up an even bigger smile. She soon shook her head and unlocked the doors so the male could finally escape. "Good evening, Sheldon, and thank you for accompanying me today."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>_ Yay, finally updated with the fourth promise! Took me a while to complete, I'm sorry! I've been focusing on my art a little more recently since I've been planning on opening an art account, and if I have the time, I might even draw a cover image for this story, but I can't promise it. _

_Anyway, I'm hoping that an update roughly each week is alright for you guys._

_I also changed the rating of the story from K to T, since there'll most likely be more sexual references to come, like there were in this chapter. I'm not sure if I should make the story M and include a maturer themes or not, but I'll think about it through time._

_Oh, and as for future updates, are t__here any particular scenes you want to see between Shamy? I'll most likely be able to incorporate them into a promise, rather than thinking of the promise itself. An example is seeing Sheldon tickle Amy, and I'll be able to alter it to fit the promise "I will only ever make you cry tears of happiness." It can be anything, just something you'd like to see happen. It'd help a lot._

_But again, thank you for all the favorites and follows, they're really appreciated, and all the reviews really do help when it comes to my writing style and things I can work on in the future, so a big thank you to **ShamyLover**, **kimbee73**, **Stardust**, **Guest**, **AishaDamor**, **amybr10**, **kelli.k**, **Crabbcakes**, **SRAM**, **karyshamy**, **Loufiction**, **cutterpillow92**, **toniskyy0220**, and **hazelra7**. I will return with a new chapter, soon, ahaha._


	5. Promise 05

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, spoilers for season 8, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 05 : I will be the participant in your experiment.<strong>

"Sheldon!"

The startled male jumped in his spot, whipping his head towards the source of the loud, echoing voice. Stood at the apartment's entrance was the female trio; Bernadette to the left, Amy to the right, and between the two, the tallest, _and rather deafening_, leader, Penny. The two shorter females seemed to be smiling brightly as though they had just walked through the door politely, whereas the Nebraskan stood with an arm on her hip, her lips curved into a sly smirk, her eyes locked onto his.

His eyes seemed to dart across all three familiar faces, looking for some sort of explanation for their rude appearance. Tonight the men were to enjoy their Chinese meal and proceed to take part in vintage game night, whereas the females would stay at the opposite apartment and probably share alcohol and gossip. The abrupt interruption startled literally all the guys in the room, all looking as equally guilty, as though their mother had just caught them in the act.

"We've got a video for you to star in. Come on." Penny finally explained in a quieter tone, raising her jaw ever so slightly as if to mimic Sheldon standing, although the male sat still with wide eyes, his chopsticks dug into his carton of noodles.

Leonard ever so discreetly sank back into the soft cushion of the large white chair at the mention of the word 'video', eyes on his noodles at all times. He had recently taken part in one of Penny's home-made videos, which unknown to his knowledge, was soon to be posted on YouTube. "Good luck, pal." He whispered in a strained voice, stabbing at his noodles immediately after.

Thankfully, the trio were too far away to hear the male's words, though Sheldon had caught on, sending him a confused glance soon after, unsure of what could be so bad about being features as main role in a video. "Aren't _you_ the apparent actress here, Penny?" Sheldon asked as though sarcastic, turning back to the blond.

"I just want to try it out on someone else, for a change."

The male squinted at her explanation, seeing no harm as to why she would want to invite a different guest this time. Concluding he could probably star in her video better than herself anyway, Sheldon gave a small shrug of his shoulder; open to all options the other was going to throw at him. "What is required of me?"

"Oh, nothing, really." She gave her hands a little, effortless wave, knowing that she'd need to choose her next words wisely if she were going to get the stubborn man to actually agree to her offer. "You just sit there, that's all." Penny continued confidently. "While we give you a makeover." And with her last word, she let out the most casual sounding laugh she could, clasping her hands together. Though, when receiving a dull look from the other, her voice soon died down.

"This is going to be great." Howard sneered, digging into his noodles as though it were popcorn and he were at the movies, awaiting to see the next movie of the decade.

"I don't think so."

"Told ya'" The brunette to the right chirped in with a cocky smile, only to get a displeased look back from Penny. "You owe me a bottle of wine, bestie." Amy continued, patting the other on the back playfully before she turned to head back into the apartment across the hallway.

But Penny wasn't willing to give up just yet. "C'mon, Sheldon, please?"

The said male finished his mouth full of food before directing his chopsticks toward the Nebraskan's two companions, hardly giving much thought to the conversation as he knew he wasn't going to give in any time soon. "I don't understand why you can't perform a makeover on Amy or Bernadette."

"I've already given them both makeovers. I want my subscribers to see fresh faces." She grinned proudly, hoping the Texan would take this as a compliment and be more likely to join in on the fun, but the Texan only ate more of his food, as though she were hardly there.

Another voice spoke from the distance, soon growing louder until Amy had returned to her previous spot. "And boy, did we look hot." She commented with a grin, raising and lowering her brows towards Bernadette.

A small while back the two were given a full makeover, face, hair, and clothes. Both were given a bold look with the makeup, as though they were ready to hit the streets, which they factually did, eventually. Bernadette's hair was styled into a scruffy bun; the look Penny missed dearly, now her hair was much shorter. Amy had her hair curled for a change, which she happened to like much more than expected. The only problem was that she couldn't grasp the hang of curling her hair herself, or she'd do it much more often.

As for the outfits, none of them had much luck. It was hard to find attire for Amy, as the female had a larger frame than Penny did, and Bernadette was much shorter, with a larger chest area. Eventually Bernadette was wearing a tight, blue, strapless dress that hugged her figure ever so perfectly, the hem ended mid-thigh. Amy ended up wearing a black dress, tight down to the waist, and then flowed freely down to her knees, also with transparent sleeves to her elbows. It was something Amy definitely wouldn't have resting in her closet, but after some hesitation, grew to like it.

That night both girls had plenty of looks and gazes, in all the right ways. It was one thing to have men hit on them without Penny around, but to have Penny around, and the attention on them two felt even better. At that time Amy couldn't help but wonder of Sheldon's reaction to her, if he wasn't out playing on some train here or there, or if he would even notice at all.

"Sheldon, it'd be fun." The shortest of the trio spoke up almost immediately, forcing out the widest smile she had to offer, knowing that her husband had no clue she wen't out clubbing in one of Penny's outfits. At her words, Raj and Howard both let out a bunch of goofy giggles, nudging each other at the thought of Sheldon's bright red lips and soft pink cheeks.

"It would most certainly not be fun." He growled, glaring at the two immature men sat beside him. "I've had plenty of embarrassing videos of myself uploaded to YouTube as it is. I'd like that number to remain as seven, thank you. No higher."

"But – But you have the perfect milky skin.. And such lovely cheekbones!" Penny desperately tried again, this time obviously begging.

"Again, no."

* * *

><p>A soft hum of delight could be heard among the silence within apartment 4B, Amy pulling her glass of wine away from her lips, swallowing the burning liquid soon after. The female was sat on the far right of the couch, leaning back onto the soft cushions, taking the first sip out of her free bottle of alcohol.<p>

Meanwhile the two remaining blonds shared a separate bottle, both seemed fixated on how they'd make the video without Sheldon. The video audience was for men who were needing casual makeup tips, just a small amount of different products to make a man shine as he walked the streets. Leonard was out of the picture, of course; he had taken part before, but also didn't have the best skin or facial features for what Penny had in mind. Sheldon, however, had the face she was looking for – He had the pale skin and eye bags that she badly wanted to use as an example.

"I thought you said Sheldon was becoming a 'better person'." Penny snorted as she sat up from slouching, making quotation marks with her hand before she reached for the bottle of wine to top up her near empty glass.

"He is." Amy defended as she stared at the sparkling substance within her glass, a smile creeping on her lips at the thought of her boyfriend and all the sweet changes he's been making recently. "He's being a lot more efficient, actually."

"That's lovely to hear." Bernadette commented with a soft grin, but was soon interrupted by the already tipsy Penny, having drunk most of the bottle.

"Then tell him to get his ass over here."

"I can't order him around just yet." The brunette started with a playful chuckle. "He's only now starting to pay me more attention, not taking my presence for advantage. Did you know he visited my lab not too long ago? His choice, just by surprise too."

The Nebraskan let out a sudden giggle as memories started to flood her mind, soon returning to leaning back on the couch, not forgetting to bring her glass with her. "Each time I visit Leonard's lab we end up having sex on his desk." She let out a grin soon after, looking between the two females as if to challenge them.

"I couldn't." Bernadette soon dropped her gaze to her glass with a light chuckle. "I'd get scared that someone could find out. I wouldn't want to lose my job over sex that I could easily have back at home."

Penny's eyebrows rose at the opposing statement, soon giving a nod in agreement; then again, it wasn't her who would lose the job, it'd be Leonard, so the thought had never crossed my mind. Now she had a new job, she wouldn't be able to risk it either. Being a Pharmaceutical rep, she had no idea how she'd manage to have intercourse at work, but she wasn't going to find out either. She needed the job, and was rather scared of Bernadette's reaction to losing such a job.

In sync, both blondes turned to look at Amy, who was happily indulging in her drink. Once the female noticed the eyes on her, she let out a throaty laugh, sitting up. "I'd _lose_ my job just to have sex at work."

Penny let out a sneer at the other's comment, giving the female a soft nudge to her hip. "Sheldon's gonna love you." She laughed before setting down her class and clearing her throat. "Right, so any suggestions as to who we could use for this video, cause I need it done as soon as possible."

"I'm sure Raj would be accepting." The brunette offered, shrugging her shoulders along with the possible suggestion, although Penny only seemed to scrunch up her nose in return.

"He already has that luscious caramel skin. Howard's a no, you can't even see his eyes for a start. I really hoped Sheldon would have agreed."

Bernadette let out a small sigh as the three of them all met a dead end. "Maybe he just needs a little more convincing." She spoke hopefully, trying to lighten the glum atmosphere. "It's no good if Penny or I try, Amy. Can't you give it a go? He'll listen to you more than others, for sure."

Amy curved one side of her mouth upwards at the thought; things were going so good for them both right now, she didn't want to push him into anything he didn't seem like doing in case he'd stop these ever so sweet promises that she keeps receiving.

* * *

><p>"Maybe Penny could give him one of her dresses to match!"<p>

All men, except one, present in the room burst out into laughter and giggles at Rajesh's comment. They all seemed to rock back and forth while trying to contain themselves, but the thought of seeing such a serious, uptight man wearing a dress, Penny's dress, was too much fun. For the past fifteen or so minutes all that were said was the alternate ways in which Sheldon could be given a makeover, and they were now moving onto clothes.

Sheldon, however, kept his calm and decided not to react, instead was sat straight with his chopsticks dug into his carton, quietly chewing on the noodles in his mouth. _Joke's on them_, he thought bitterly, looking from Leonard to Howard to Raj with a small glare. He had no idea as to why they were laughing about it; he wasn't in any way going to agree to such a thing, no matter what compliments or bribery Penny had to offer. Besides, the more feminine tasks were left to Leonard because one: _he_ was Penny's puppet after all, and two: he indulged in such tasks when younger, according to Beverly's book, so should be more than happy to agree. So why should Sheldon have to take part?

"Like – Like something that showed all his best aspects." Howard added to Raj's comment, running his hands down his body dramatically with soft, delicate touches, swaying his hips along. Raj was sat on the very edge of the couch with his hands in fists, soon to be the first of the three to result in laughter at Howard's act.

Just as Sheldon lifted his head to comment, the door slowly opened and Amy's head popped around with a small smile as if to say 'sorry for any interruptions'. The male soon took this as an opportunity to escape all the teasing comments from his friends, standing up once his carton of noodles was cleared and his stomach now full.

"I don't see why you're laughing, Leonard. I happened to find that video of you that Penny posted online." Sheldon spoke, walking straight towards the kitchen to dispose of the food container.

This obviously quietened their laughter, Howard's face dropping in shock and pure amazement, Raj squinting as though confused, but amused, whereas Leonard only showed sighs on regret and terror. Within second's all three shot up and raced to Leonard's laptop, fighting and squabbling about seeing, _and not seeing_, this video.

Amy let out a small chuckle at the chaos her boyfriend had started, and quietly made her way to join him in the kitchen, deciding to take the long trip around the back of the couch to avoid getting involved in the small fight. Once at the island, she cheerfully dropped her elbows onto the wooden surface, watching the male with a grin as he decided on which flavor of tea to treat himself with.

Once he finally looked up towards the female, she let out the widest smile she could muster, to which he only returned his attention to the box of flavors, knowing exactly why she was sent over. "I assume you're here to persuade me to take up that offer for Penny's makeup video, and my answer still remains."

The brunette rolled her eyes at his dull words, deciding to take a seat on one of the stools, knowing she'd be here for a while if she was planning to get him to change his mind. After she politely declined his offer for tea, she continued her plea, "Sheldon you're the only option for the video. It's not going to be embarrassing at all."

Amy's eyes followed her boyfriend as he began preparing the drink, looking for some sort of reaction from him, although all she got was a nod in the direction of the still-arguing boys. From an onlooker, it seemed as though Howard and Raj were successful in finding the video, and Leonard still objecting.

"It's not going to be a silly video where Penny will use the brightest colors she has. It's going to be small things like a touch of foundation to darken your skin tone, or to get rid of eye bags or freckles." Amy continued, waving her hands about her face as she spoke, as if to demonstrate on herself.

With a sigh, Sheldon approached the table, opposite the other as if to explain to her thoroughly. "I don't want another video of myself published for the whole world, and Kripke, to see, Amy."

Amy bit her lower lip, knowing that Sheldon thought very strongly on the subject, and she didn't want to continue to push him when they were at such a good position within their relationship; but she wasn't finished just yet. "What about when I helped you with your 'Fun with Flags'?" Amy asked, staring directly at the male but his focus was on pouring the water into his mug of tea.

"That was–" He started, but the sudden sound of laughter caused him to pause and look at the source; Howard and Rajesh. Sheldon could only roll his eyes before he turned to his girlfriend. "That was your own free will; I offered, you agreed. There was no persuading involved."

"But I still did that favor for you, Sheldon. You should owe me this back."

The male stopped and stared at the female, his right eye twitching ever so slightly upon the word 'owe'. _Drat!_ He hated the idea of being in debt; the small irritation poking the back of his brain until he'd give in. He knew for sure that if he weren't to take part, he'd instead have to play vintage video games all night while his mind was distracted. What's the point of playing a game if you're too busy to savor such a precious moment?

After a long pause, he shut his eyes and swallowed before he dared to speak. "If I were to participate, I would no longer be in your debt, correct?"

Now it was Amy's turn to pause. She knew he hated to be stuck in such a position, but boy could she use this against him. Oh the things she could make him do when he was in her debt. He'd be obliged to do whatever she asked, even when not in the relationship agreement, such as asking for a hug right now, on the spot. Heck, she could maybe even stretch it to a kiss.

Deciding not to take him for advantage, she gave a small nod to his question."Of course."

"I'll get back to you on that offer."

* * *

><p>A mere ten minutes earlier, Amy had returned to her female companions, greeted with cheers of joy, claps of excitement, and Penny displaying her comic dance of success; the three celebrating the fact Amy was finally able to get her boyfriend to agree to take part in the video.<p>

Bernadette and Penny had already finished their first bottle, and were now having their glasses refilled, whereas Amy was only now coming to the end of her first bottle. Penny was clearly on her way to a drunk state, giggling whenever she had the chance, and Amy could feel the heat rush to her head already, showing that the drink was now taking effect. Bernadette, however, was the only female who seemed calm and collected, yet to be affected by the alcohol.

"Could be days, knowing Sheldon." Amy sneered, watching as her finger circled the rim of her glass as though it were some entertaining magic show before her, but soon broke out of her trance upon feeling a buzz. "Oh! I've got text."

After a few failed attempts of reaching into her pocket, she soon managed to hold her phone out in front of her. It took her a while to focus on the screen, her hand wobbling a little more than she had expected it to, and even when trying to tap her way to open the message, she got no where.

"I obviously can't drink anymore as I'm the only responsible one left to take care of you two." Bernadette hummed lowly, giving both females a teasing glare as she slipped the phone from Amy's grasp, tapping away at the screen. "It's from Sheldon."

_18:27_ _From :_ _Sheldon__  
><em>_ Promise 05 : I will be the participant in your experiment._

"Eh?"

"What's this all about?" The shortest of the three spoke in agreement with Penny, now staring at the brunette.

All the two seemed to get in response was a low hum-like giggle from Amy, who took the remaining gulp of wine from her glass before bothering to reply. She didn't quite know what to tell the others – Or if she even should. Sheldon didn't particularly mention this 'change' not being made public, although she knew she shouldn't exactly mention it without some form or consent or permission from her boyfriend.

Yet again, she was tipsy, and she told her friends nearly anything, which Sheldon clearly knew. If he wanted it kept private, he wouldn't forgot to tell her so.

"So get this," Amy started in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster, placing her glass back on the counter and shifting it towards the hostess; as though asking for more. "Sheldon's made a real effort to change this time. I hardly know what's going on, but he keeps leaving me these little promises via text."

Both Penny and Bernadette seemed to move closer in awe, as though they were sat in the dark, listening to someone tell scary stories that left them on edge. Whenever the two blondes spoke about their relationship, it was a happy, cheerful moment, but when it involved Sheldon and Amy, things turned serious, and they wanted to know every bit of detail.

While awaiting for Amy to continue, Penny soon topped up the brunette's glass from her and Bernadette's bottle, then handed it back to her. "It's cute little things. The first was how he was going to change, the second was something about always being there for me, the third was about letting me win games and the forth was to visit me in work."

Penny leaned back with a wide mouth and wide eyes, both in shock, but also in happiness. She knew her friend had been waiting far too long to have Sheldon treat her correctly, so this was no news she could easily dismiss, even under the influence of alcohol. Penny and Bernadette had always told Amy that it would be best to break up with the man if he was only going to make her more upset than happy, but aparrently by the smile on Amy's face, it was good that she didn't.

"So that's why we won last game night?" Bernadette exclaimed, her mouth just as big as Penny's, receiving a cheeky grin and nod from Amy, who looked more than happy to be the center of attention at this point in time.

"Indeed."

As soon as Amy's voice died down, a familiar knock and repetition of all three girl's names sounded from outside the apartment, showing Sheldon had arrived. "Cute, right?" The brunette chuckled to her friends as she slid off her stool, not forgetting her wine, and made her way over to answer the door.

"Sheldon."

"I didn't receive a reply so I assumed to invite myself over." The male spoke, waving his mobile in the air slightly as if to show reference to his words. He was soon welcomed in, and offered a seat by Bernadette, who had now made her way to sit on the couch, but chose to stand awkwardly.

"Penny's just gone to grab the makeup." Bernadette chimed, trying to break the awkward silence between the three of them, something that she still wasn't used to, but both Amy and Sheldon seemed perfectly happy with.

"Alright." Sheldon replied flatly, giving a small glance around the apartment as if inspecting it; the last time him being here was before he had left months ago. Amy then happened to catch his eye as she squeezed past him, plopping herself down onto the couch freely, and almost spilling the contents of her glass while doing so. He narrowed his eyes at the liquid, soon coming to the conclusion that it was wine. "I see you've consumed alcohol."

The brunette shot a glare up at the male who was rolling his eyes, not wanting him to speak any further. Sure, he didn't like to drink alcohol too frequently himself, but herself having some shouldn't be his problem. Besides, it wasn't her who was doing the makeup, it was Penny, so it should be her he'd be complaining to, if anything.

"Ames, help me set this up."

* * *

><p>It took longer than expected to get the camera, makeup and positioning ready for the video, but after a short while, Sheldon was sat on the right of the couch, Penny on the left, and Bernadette and Amy stood behind the camera.<p>

"We should have set this up before we had a drink." Amy stifled a giggle as she checked the time, only earning a glare from her shorter friend, who, as role of the 'sober', did most of the preparing as the others weren't capable of doing so.

"And go!"

At the sound of Bernadette's cue, Penny began her video, giving a greeting, brief introduction as to what she was going to do to, and introduced Sheldon as her guest. The male sat with a blank face throughout all the talking, only happening to force an awkward smile upon being introduced.

The tutorial started off formerly, Penny dabbing the male's face with foundation also defining his jaw line. Amy couldn't help but smile as he transformed. Sure, he looked, oddly, more masculine with such a jaw line, but she missed the paleness of his milky skin; she wouldn't change him at all, if it were up to her. Heck, she'd probably make a video to show YouTube how perfect her boyfriend was without makeup, but she guessed that was just the alcohol talking.

Before long Penny couldn't hold herself back, applying a generous amount of mascara to Sheldon's eyelashes. Being clueless with the topic of makeup, Sheldon didn't take too much notice, only questioning Amy's words of 'casual' makeup. He'd still sit through it, though, knowing he needed the thought off of his mind about owing the female back.

"I think it's done." Bernadette giggled, earning a wild nod from Penny, who was desperately trying not to laugh, biting her lip in attempt. Sheldon was borderline orange, bright pink cheeks and eyelashes dark and long, yet completely oblivious to how he looked. All he knew was that his face felt stiff and itchy, making him wonder why girls were known to wear such makeup on a daily basis.

"Uh, not yet." Amy spoke as she neared the silently sat male, digging through the box of makeup until finding a bright red lipstick, removing the cap and spreading it on her lips.

Sheldon had no clue where she was going with this, but Penny soon caught on and slithered off the couch, making her way to Bernadette. If it were any of her other friends, she'd probably leave the room, letting the two have their moment; but this was Shamy, as she put it, two rather awkward beings that she knew wouldn't get too far.

When sure her lips were covered, Amy rubbed them together before giving Sheldon a blank, yet mysterious look. Without a word, she tugged up the hem of her skirt to make sure it was raised a little higher than her knees, and proceeded to crawl on top of her boyfriend's lap.

Of course, he stretched back as far as he could, having not being able to actually escape without causing an injury to his girlfriend, as she was now straddling his lap. His hands remained at his sides, his head stiff, and his eyes unsure where to look; for the time being glancing between Penny and Bernadette before dropping to Amy. "What are you doing?" He asked in an offended tone, yet he was sure he knew the answer to his question.

"Giving you a makeover." Amy replied smartly as she got comfortable on Sheldon's thighs, placing her hands delicately on his shouldn't before she dove in; pressing her red velvet lips onto his bare, pink ones. It wasn't a kiss he was used to, it was hard and demanding, showing that Amy was determined to pass her lipstick onto his lips.

He didn't know what to do or how to feel; all he knew was that the two had never shared a kiss in front of their friends intentionally, yet alone Penny's apparent subscribers. Surely it was just because Amy was under the influence of alcohol, which he could clearly guess from the burning sensation tingling on his lips.

Within a few seconds, the female pulled back and hopped off of his lap to join the giggling Penny and Bernadette behind the camera, leaving a rather puzzled looking Sheldon sat by himself on the couch; his face caked with makeup.

"Am I excused, yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>_And the fifth promise is up! Kinda just a filler, to be honest, just to show a little more of the reactions between the group, and between Shamy, of course._

_Thank you to everyone who's given me a few scenes I can include in future chapters, they've become very useful. I have definite promises from now up until the tenth chapter, and the rest of the promises are scattered here and there; but if anyone ever needs ideas for fanfiction oneshots or something, go look up OTP prompts, cause I've got so many new ideas for new chapters, ahaha. I've also been left squealing at imagining Shamy being so cute and fluffy, weeps._

_Ah, also, I'm going to be taking in aspects of season eight, so there will be spoilers. Not to much spoilers of each individual episode, but main spoilers like Penny with her new job, and such._

_As always, thank you for the increase of followers and favourites, and to **ShamyLover**, **kimbee73**, **Guest**, **stardust**, **kelli.k**, **cutterpillow92**, **Sadie**, **SRAM**, **ka**, and **Loufiction**. The next chapter should be a cute one and I'm looking forward to writing it, so I'll try and get it done as quick as possible!_


	6. Promise 06

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focused, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, spoilers for season 8, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 06 : I will not push you away when you try to help.<strong>

The cold breeze soon hit Amy as she stepped out of her car and onto the damp gravel of the parking lot, pulling her light purple coat tighter around herself as she did so. Winter was on its way and the temperatures had dropped already; an expected colder winter this year, which received mixed reactions of many.

Amy, however, wasn't one to look forward to the wet, chilly weather that were to come. The previous week was the start of the prolonged rain, and she was already wishing winter was over. She wasn't always the most optimistic about the heat either – Having to wear three layers on her upper body already, but winter was only worse for her.

She liked the weather just right, a nice, even temperature with a fresh breeze, and no hassling sun blinding your eyes or no rain to cause deeper-than-expected puddles that would leave a flood in your shoes. She got the best of this weather just recently as she sun started to hide, but before she knew it, was replaced with dark, grey, clouds.

Coincidentally enough, the weather seemed to be representing the current atmosphere – Or Pathetic fallacy, if she had to sum it up.

The day started out no different to usual, spending her day at work, grabbing her lunch, and heading out; that was, until she spotted Sheldon. As she turned out of the university's parking lot and onto the main route home, her eyes noticed a tall male stood at the bus stop, yet making sure to keep his distance away from those around him. After a small debate, the Texan stood peacefully on the pavement and the female almost shouting across to him with her window down, he finally obliged and got in the vehicle.

That's when she noticed his terrible mood.

Sheldon wasn't one to ride buses unless he had absolutely no form of transportation, normally congratulating Amy with the gift of driving him home when Leonard was absent to do whatever the taller man pleased. Yet she had checked her phone before she got in the car, and received no text or missed call from her boyfriend informing her of his actions.

He also didn't have his bus pants on, which confused her all the more. If he knew he was going to be taking the bus, he'd have his special pants prepared, unless those he knew with a car weren't able or weren't willing to give him a ride home, but again, he hadn't tried messaging Amy.

Amy came to the conclusion that Sheldon had made his decision to take the bus home throughout the day, after he had left the house this morning. But what still seemed to puzzle her was the fact that she was _supposed_ to pick him up today. They arranged an evening to spend together at his apartment, and if they finished at similar times, she'd drive them both over straight from work.

Of course she had tried asking him about his actions throughout the journey, but got blunt, cold replies from him, if any. He hardly looked at her throughout the trip – Obvious he was in a bad mood. Yet here they were, at his apartment's parking lot.

Amy took a moment to zip up her jacket before she shut her car door and locked it, only to raise her gaze over the top of the vehicle to see the absence of Sheldon. He was instead making his way to the lobby without her, leaving the poor female jogging her small legs to catch up with him.

"It's so cold." She let out a light chuckle once returning to his side, crossing her arms as she walked, hoping that she'd heat up once indoors.

Looking up at the lack of reply, she gazed across Sheldon's side profile. His eyes seemed fixated on what was before him, his lips pressed into a tight frown, and his eyebrows slightly furrowed. If it wasn't for the displeased look on his face, she could have sounded a soft laugh, noticing the redness of the tip of his nose and his ears; but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Are you alright, Sheldon?" She spoke, the happiness in her eyes soon changing to panic and worry. It was odd to see her boyfriend so quiet, unless he was being sneaky and playful, of course, but it was obvious he was in a foul mood. But a foul mood for Sheldon meant complaining – And lots of it.

As much as it could bug Amy that Sheldon's mouth could hardly ever shut up, she missed his voice. The way he spoke with such passion and determination when he was annoyed, she seemed to long for it, hoping he'd soon start blabbering and return to his talkative self.

"I assure you I'm fine." But his words wasn't that of someone who wanted to sooth their partner of worry. They were sharp, as if deadly, almost as if warning her.

Amy soon peeled her eyes off her partner as the rush of warm air smacked her in the face; soon ready to raise her dropping body temperature. But despite the fact she was inside and open to the heat, she still felt cold. That cozy feeling she'd feel once travelling from a cold area to a warm area hadn't seemed to overcome her this time.

Was it perhaps her fault as to why he's acting this way? He did seem to avoid her after all. He wasn't cooperative with her, didn't even wish to get in the car with her, so it could easily be her actions or words that would have put him in this position. Yet she had hardly spoken to him on this day; and apart from catching him at the bus stop, she hadn't spoken to him until the night before on a Skype call where they confirmed their plans for this evening. Although even then, he seemed his normal self.

Before she could continue her many thoughts, she happened to stub her toes on an object before her, resulting in a small gasp from her mouth as she nearly tripped. Luckily enough, her opposing foot saved her, and she soon continued her way up the stairs, Sheldon in lead.

She couldn't help but watch the way he proceeded up each step; the way his hands seemed to curl into fists as they hung at his sides, rather than being relaxed, the way his chin was raised as though arrogant, rather than carefully watching his feet, and the way his body seemed so upright and stiffer than normal – Which she didn't think could be at all possible.

Amy felt as though she had taken the poor man for advantage. Sure, Sheldon wasn't the best personality to mix with on any normal day, but she knew there were a lot worse, and she never thought she'd be one to say she missed his talkative, ignorant, but ever so perfect self.

Amy wasn't going to let this afternoon go to waste; she was determined. She respected the fact he may not want to share what's on his mind, since people had many different ways of coping with things like this, but she was going to try and cheer him up, at least.

"What flavor tea would you like?" The female chimed as she disposed of her wet coat and strolled across to the kitchen island, just having entered the apartment.

_Maybe a hot beverage will settle him down_, she suggested to herself as she pulled out the box of familiar tea flavors that the two would often drink together. Giving a small nod of encouragement to herself, her fingers trailed delicately over the packets until reaching the Lemon Zest, her favorite.

However, Sheldon seemed to be paying no attention to her whatsoever. All Amy could see was his hunched over back, apparently digging through his messenger bag by the way his arms were moving. Was he even listening to her?

"Sheldon?"

"Amy, I'm fine."

The female blinked in shock at Sheldon's bold statement; his words sounding harsh and fed up of being spoken to. After taking a moment to process his words, she discreetly shut the lid of the box. _Alright, so you're not having any tea_, she sarcastically commented in silence, yet the sigh she emitted was audible.

She knew she had to be patient with him; he was an unpredictable man, so she still happened to struggle when it came to understanding his words or actions.

As the tension between them rose, all Amy could do was make herself her drink silently. She very much wanted to lift Sheldon's spirits, but found it pretty hard to accomplish such a task when he didn't even seem willing to acknowledge her presence.

With her hot cup grasped between both hands, she warily headed towards the male, who was now sat down, laptop to his side, and a notebook in his hand, looking back and fore the two objects as he scribbled down notes.

"Are you doing work?" She questioned with a confused expression, knowing the answer but not understanding his intentions at all. "Sheldon, I came over here so we could spend the afternoon together." She explained as her shoulders dropped, obviously upset by the fact he had better things to do than to spend some time with his girlfriend. "Can't you do that when I'm gone?"

He kept his eyes on the laptop as she began speaking, his hand subconsciously writing whatever was on the screen before him. Although, as she persisted, he found himself unable to focus; exactly why he wanted to take the bus home alone.

He let out a small huff of annoyance as he peeled his eyes from the screen, finally able to return her gaze. If it wasn't for his current state, he would have noted the hurt expression on her face and pushed aside all the work he was doing – But he wasn't in that frame of mind.

"You're the one who suggested spending time together, correct?"

He soon seemed to notice the harm of his words as Amy's eyebrows raised and her mouth dropped, seemingly gripping tighter onto the object in her hands. _It is true_, he told himself, glancing down at his messy handwriting, internally drowning with guilt.

"If you haven't finished your work, why agree to spend this time together, Sheldon?" Amy logically responded, now taking on the role of a sharp tone, pointing down at the laptop.

Only now was it that Amy felt immense heat burn within her, but not from taking a sip of her boiling tea, or the fact the apartment was at a warm temperature, instead feeling the anger in her start to reveal itself.

She was going to try ever so hard to be patient with him, to understand that he wasn't in the mood for long conversations, but how he was being intentionally rude, something she wouldn't stand for.

Sheldon could only sink into his seat, not daring to look at her.

All the rage he felt from his stressful day had subsided, and he seemed to show his more vulnerable self, knowing he was acting too irrationally, and that was not the solution to his problems.

Amy was right, he did agree to spend time with her, and was in fact looking forward to it since the moment they had disconnected their Skype call, but his stressful day had changed all that. He was tired, annoyed and very much stressed from his day at work, a day that seemed to be going so bad for him, for a number of different reasons.

It was rare for something to affect Dr. Sheldon Cooper so bad, but when it did, he had no great solution about how to overcome the problem, or at least calm him nerves.

He was no good at controlling his negative emotions; at times trying to replace them with things to distract him, other times he ran away from them, and right now, he was trying to contain them – But it only proved unsuccessful.

He didn't wish to get upset over the problem this time. _Mama didn't raise her no cry-baby_, he had kept telling himself throughout the day. He didn't want to get upset over the problem this time, he instead wanted to solve it himself, act upon it instead.

'I'll show those pesky kids who's a genius', were the first words that escaped past his gritted teeth as he wandered out from the university campus. If his so called 'unchallenged' students were to complain about his lack of intelligence, he'd only prove them wrong. He wasn't going to get upset, no. He was angry and determined.

Although only how had he realized what a bad idea that was, obvious by the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Well, Sheldon?"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes had passed and the two were now deep in conversation, the atmosphere having died down. Of course, it didn't start out on the right foot – An angered Amy wasn't Sheldon's favorite side to his girlfriend, but she soon lowered her tone and let him explain himself.<p>

Sheldon had shut his laptop and returned it to its home, along with notepad, pen, and his messenger bag; knowing he'd need to focus on Amy alone if he were going to tell her about what was troubling him, as it wasn't something that came too natural to him.

Amy sat on the large white chair, sipping at her tea, rather than her normal position next to the male. When first taking a seat, she was angry, so left a comfortable space between the two; but now she wanted to be sat next to him, squeezing him as if to console him.

"I apologize. I should have informed you that I wished to have the evening in my company alone."

Amy watched over the man as he spoke in such a soft tone, his head dipped ever so slightly and he seemed unable to meet her eyes. Seeing her boyfriend so helpless and apologetic made her chest tighten, yet she still sounded a light chuckle at his stupidity. Who knew a world genius would be so clueless when it came to such a topic.

Hearing her voice brighten up, Sheldon seemed to lift his head with big, wide eyes, oblivious as to why she seemed to be laughing at his words. Had he said the wrong thing, maybe? Was it a laugh out of bitterness?

"You don't have to apologize, Sheldon." Amy soon answered his questions with a warm smile, leaning forward to place down her cup that was previously full with tea. "All you have to do is tell me if you want to be alone, alright? I don't appreciate hurtful comments, cause they will get me to leave; but not in a good way."

"I'm sorry for that, also." Sheldon soon spoke as he watched her, now understanding why he needed to come to terms with his feelings. He needed to learn how to express his true emotions with ease, rather than to try and explain his feelings in a much more complicated, and possibly harmful, way.

"You're forgiven."

Sheldon's eyes broke from Amy's face as he felt a delicate, faint touch to his hand, looking down to see what startled him. To his surprise, Amy's fingers gently gazed over the back of his hand before slipping between his index finger and his thumb, holding his own hand in hers.

He wasn't at all a fan of unnecessary hand holding, but looking at the way their skin tones blended together upon meet, and the way her small, feminine hands seemed to grasp at his ever so perfectly, only made his stomach tingle with what seemed to be those butterflies.

Her hand was warm, yet his was cold, and once pressed together seemed like numbing paradise – The last thing he'd ever thought he'd associate with hand holding. Who knew Amy's hands could feel so pleasing against his own?

"I'll take my leave, now."

As Amy's hand slipped out of his own, Sheldon lifted his head, searching for his girlfriend's face as he took a step back into the real world. But as soon as her words processed in his mind, the unintentional smile present on Sheldon's lips seemed to fade.

He didn't want her to leave, and he blatantly knew that. He seemed to enjoy having a more intimate and calm talk with Amy – So much that he didn't want it to end just yet.

He wanted her to sit beside him once again, in silence, if they must, yet his hand held in hers. _Just for a while longer_, Sheldon inwardly groaned, trying not to show the obvious disappointment in his face.

"A-Alright."

He had tried to speak, only resulting in an unstable sounding stutter. As much as he hoped she didn't, Amy had caught on, and stood in her spot, hesitation whether or not she should actually leave him, as he sounded like he needed some company. Yet again, he requested it, so she shouldn't argue no more.

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat still on his spot on the couch, having not moved since Amy's departure. All that seemed to be on his mind was the way his girlfriend's lips curved into a welcoming smile, followed with a warm touch to his hand – And he would openly admit he was longing for it now, despite how hippy dippy that had sounded to himself.<p>

With a small hum, thoughts entering his mind, he sat forward, his hand reaching into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone. Not even a mere ten minutes after Amy had left and he was already debating with himself on whether to contact her or not.

Curiosity winning this round, he soon entered the favorite tab within his contacts list, 'Amy Farrah Fowler' being the first name out of a list of five; 'Leonard', 'Penny', 'Mom', and 'Meemaw'.

After selecting her name, he held the phone against his right ear, rocking slightly in anticipation. On the one hand, he was hoping she was already home; if she had picked up while driving, he would not be the least bit happy. However, on the other hand, he didn't want her home just yet; he wanted her back in his apartment with him. Despite that, he figured she hadn't yet reached home, giving the fact he hadn't received her usual, 'I've reached home safe' message he always demanded from her.

After an approximate five seconds of beeping in his ear, he was soon greeted by Amy's familiar voice. "Yes, Sheldon?" She spoke in a curious manner, her words instantly soothing the said man's curiosity.

Despite the fact the noise was rather gravelly, due to his phone, he could easily recognize her whereabouts. The absence of the car's engine gave him the idea that she wasn't driving, but the sound of rain on windows indicated she had just parked her car and turned off her engine, yet to actually make her way into her apartment block.

"Promise number six, I will not push you away when you try to help." He explained in a slow manner, making sure Amy caught every word so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. He wasn't one to express himself, so delivering his multiple promises through text were a safe option for him, but speaking them aloud was a whole new step, even if not face to face.

He felt his heartbeat speed up at the lack of response from the other party, almost beginning to panic, but he soon settled down after hearing a little laugh from Amy. "Is that an invitation for me to return to your apartment, Dr. Cooper?"

Her tone seemed to go higher, almost as if flirting with him, but he had acknowledged it was her playful attempt on making him admit he wanted her to stay. As his girlfriend chuckled at his silence, he couldn't help but smile also, yet not saying a word.

"It's a good thing I still haven't left your apartment's parking lot, then, hm?" As Amy continued in that playful tone of hers, Sheldon's smile dropped, his mouth agape; rather puzzled by her actions.

Given the fact Amy left over ten minutes ago, and it would take her only a couple of minutes to reach her car, she would have at sat in her car for at least five minutes. That is, unless she happened to face any obstacles on the way – Penny being an example, having stopped Sheldon multiple times for chats he clearly wasn't asking for.

"Why haven't you started your journey, yet?"

"You didn't sound too confident in me leaving." She started, yet all flirty tone erased from her voice, seemingly more shy and embarrassed. "I wasn't sure if I should come back in or not, so I sat here for a while."

Sheldon wasn't too sure if Amy was also, but he was smiling ever so slightly himself. "Really?"

She soon noticed the amusement in his voice, a playful huff sounding her lips. "Don't keep on, mister. I'll be up soon."

After the phone call had ended and he had locked his phone, he took a moment to himself. He had only now realized that his mood was lifting; if anything, he even seemed happier than what he would normally, smiling without even intending too. Of course, at fault of this was his vixen, Amy.

Despite the fact her had seen her not too long ago, he found himself eager for his return. He sat up straight, staring at the door as if hoping it'd bring her up the flights of stairs faster, awaiting her presence to be announced by the sound of her knocking.

It took him a moment but instead he made his way to the door, standing behind it like a dog awaiting for the mail to be delivered. He hardly noticed her when she had walked in last time, so the least he could do now was to welcome her like he should to a guest.

The soft knocking on the wood seemed to scare him more than he hoped, even though he was awaiting them. After he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips, he pulled open the door, Amy's figure soon revealed to him, seemingly being swallowed by her coat.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy grinned once the male had stepped aside, taking a few steps as her hands worked on unbuttoning her coat for the second time, in the same apartment, this evening. After slipping her arms out, she turned to hang up her coat, but was instead greeted with Sheldon's open palm, obviously asking for her coat. "Thank you, again."

As Sheldon took her coat, he soon realized how cold the fabric was, and rather damp too. Had it been raining? He felt the fabric a little more to be sure, before he proceeded to hang it up. "You must be cold, Amy. Was it raining? Are you wet?"

"I'm fine, Sheldon. It was only light rain" The female muttered as she patted down the crown of her head, trying to rid of any droplets of rain that may possibly remain on her head. "It's nice and warm in here anyway."

Sheldon gave a subtle nod and proceeded to his favorite spot once again, glancing at Amy expectantly. He didn't quite know what to do; now she was actually here, again. He knew for sure he wanted her here, but had no plans as to how to get him to 'cheer up', although he was sure his mood had lifted, and he was no longer in such a bad mood.

Thankfully, Amy started moving, making her way to the kitchen island again, mimicking her actions of that when she entered this apartment first this evening. "Would you like tea, _now_?" She asked, smiling smugly when emphasizing her last word.

"Lemon Zest, please."

Amy shook her head at the fact Sheldon didn't catch onto what she was playfully trying to imply, instead beginning to make tea for the both of them. "I propose I cheer you up in a way in which happens to cheer me up, best."

"And in what way might that be?" The Texan responded as he perked up. At the same time, his eyes watched the boiling water fall into each cup, his first, then hers; admiring the way she made the beverage. Despite the fact anyone and everyone could make tea, he loved the way she made it even more.

"I propose.." She started with a light grin, taking a cup in each hand as she made her way over to the male. "That I shower you with affection." Amy continued, placing both drinks down onto the small table, looking at Sheldon for a reaction, receiving the obvious dull look. "Having dogs or cats to cuddle always makes me happier."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the female to begin with, not believing her words, but at the mention of animals, it made him think. "I hadn't considered that," He spoke as though surprised, since animals did happen to cheer him up on multiple occasions, even though they did also happen to worsen his day at times too. "Or we can simply watch Star Trek."

As he leaned over to take his cup, Amy soon took the object from his hands and placed it back in its original spot before taking her rightful seat next to the man. "No Star Trek. Affection, instead." She chimed like a child as she teasingly leaned against the male.

Sheldon only blinked at the sudden contact, having to take a moment to process what she was doing. He stiffened up immediately, hardly moving his head as he glanced down at her, eyebrows ever so slightly furrowed. "No, Star Trek."

Amy tilted her head as she pressed her lips together, humming as she did so. "Mm, affection." She argued, now proceeding to snake her arms around man, intertwining her fingers when they met on Sheldon's left arm. As her smile perked up, she gave him a squeeze.

He wasn't too sure what to think about this. It was sudden and unexpected, he didn't feel as though he could enjoy her clinging to him so tightly. Rather than calm him down, it'd only make her more conscious and nervous of his surroundings. "You're acting like a child." He groaned at her playful nature. "Star Trek." He persisted, speaking clearly.

As Amy's grip on him loosened, he let out a sigh of relief, but only jumped in shock when he felt her soft lips press against his cheek for a brief second or two. "Not affection?" She asked with raised brows as she pulled back, her breath reaching his cheek, making him shiver slightly. She soon let out a laugh at his uncomfortable expression before she released him and made her way over to the TV. "I'm only joking, Sheldon. Star Trek it is."

Sheldon's brows furrowed when she had left his side, the warmth he hadn't noticed seemingly leaving as she did. He wasn't used to such contact, giving or allowing to receive hugs only when necessary, and he felt himself nervous as she did so, as if he didn't quite know how to react; but at the same time it felt odd when she had pulled away.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint his feelings on such contact, but he had often had this trouble with other forms of contact, such as kissing. Yet he was perfectly capable and fine with allowing kisses, which is what also seemed to confuse him more. Kissing seemed a lot more intimate, or more unhygienic, than a cuddle, surely. Maybe it just took him time to get used to certain aspects of contact.

He pushed the thought aside as Amy had returned to sit next to him, and reached out for her cup of tea, reminding him to do the same. As the liquid ran down his throat, he let out a sigh of content, leaning back in his seat, yet feeling as though he was missing something.

He glanced at the female beside him, who was currently mumbling to no one in particular about what disk she happened to put in and if it was acceptable. He knew he had to tell her, even if unsure how to do so, so thought to give it his best shot.

"Amy?" He asked steadily, earning the gaze of the other who seemed oblivious to his state. After a pause, he continued, looking down at Amy's free hand. "Can we hold hands?"As soon as the words left his mouth, he brought his eyes back to her face, searching for some sort of reaction from the other.

Amy could only blink at his blunt question; because he never openly asked, but also because that wasn't something he'd tend to ask for, either. A moment of silence swept between them, and she could easily see the panic in his eyes. Deciding to put him at ease, she looked down to locate his hand. "Of course, Sheldon."

At her words, he soon dropped his eyes down to his open hand resting on his knee, wanting to catch her exact actions in hopes he could figure out why they made him so at ease. As he looked down, once again, her hand softly slipped into place.

He couldn't help but feel his insides flip once her fingers slid between his own and around the back of his hand, holding it softly. He stared at the way her small hand seemed to rest upon his before he eventually brought himself to hold her hand back.

Sheldon had absolutely no understanding of how this felt so pleasing or reassuring, but it felt right, and hardly nerving at all. Much like their kisses, he wasn't fond of hand holding to begin with, but even now he knew that tonight he secretly longed for it; it wasn't as bad as he remembered it to be.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looking over at Amy for her reaction, but she was already leaning onto the back of the couch, eyes on the television ever so casually. Maybe physical contact was achievable, and could quite possibly be a casual thing for the two of them to do.

The smile on his lips only grew wider as he returned to look at their intertwined fingers, running his thumb over the back of her hand softly. "Thank you, Amy. You've lifted my mood tremendously."

He had finally found the solution to when he seemed to be in a negative mood; Amy Farrah Fowler.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>_ A little snippit of fluff I said I'd give you guys. Just after a little argument, of course, ahaha._

_I've got lots of work to be doing over the next week or so. College work first, but I'm also desperately trying to catch up on TV shows, season 10 of Supernatural starting, and me being on season 09 still. __So overall, I'll only be able to promise two new updates over the next three weeks. One will be posted near Halloween, since it'll be a Halloween special. It'll also be a little treat for one of my followers, I'm looking at you, **ShamyLover**._

_I haven't re-read through this chapter as much as I'd have liked to, so I might have missed over a few spelling errors or whatnot, so please excuse that._

_Otherwise, I've tried to dig a little deeper into Sheldon's feelings in this certain chapter. Before long he'll be more accepting and open to physical contact, you just have to be patient! There is 101 promises after all, I gotta stretch it out, right?_

_As always, I'm very thankful for all those who have decided to follow, and even favourite. I promise to deliver! But also a little thank you to **stardust**, **kimbee73**, **Loufiction**, **ShamyLover**, **kelli.k**, **Guest**, **hazelra7**, **amybr10**, **Guest**, **marey1**, **SRAM**, **LinaOso**, and **cutterpillow92** for reviewing my work. I love hearing what you think! __I'm pretty sure I'm starting to memorize all your names too, eheh._


	7. Promise 07

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focused, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, spoilers for season 8, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 07 : I will travel through the snow to be with you.<strong>

The petite figure slowly made her way across the length of the brightly lit bedroom, each foot sloppily dragging as she walked. A thin, floral blanket was draped across her shoulders, held together at her chest by both of her hands, while the remaining of the fabric fell to a puddle at the floor, trailing behind her.

Winter had hit hard and rather fierce this particular year, much colder than any winter the female has viewed since living in Pasadena, California. Over the past week or so, many people would roam the streets, drowned in layers of clothing, in attempt to get their grocery shopping finished to avoid venturing out in such weather again.

By now, everyone seemed to be indoors, snuggled up in front of the fire. Amy, of course, still had to make visits to work, despite what weather was to hit. Recently she had found it usual to be greeted with frosted-over windows on her car. The first day was a hassle, resulting in her being late, but the following days she had been prepared; luckily enough, the university was shut today.

She had no intention of going out, instead enjoying the morning to herself, before her boyfriend would spend the remainder of the afternoon and evening together at her apartment, as it was Date Night.

Just at the thought of seeing him, a smile crept to her face. She'd been craving his presence greatly, even though she's seen him much more often that she would have months ago, and so was glad they'd spent most of the day together. Not only that, but it was the first Date Night the two would participate in since Sheldon's surprise arrival, and he had definitely missed out on some while away; Amy knew tonight was going to be a special one.

The female lazily strolled to turn up the temperature, flick on the news, and head towards the kitchen for a hot beverage – All the while, a big grin plastered on her face.

Before she knew it, she had a cup of hot chocolate ready for her, staring up at her from the counter. As she grasped it with both hands, she felt a wave of warmth sooth her shivering body. She wasn't one for the extremely cold weather, but all the cozy advantages that came with it were right up her street.

"The cold has hit California like never before. The streets are smothered with thick layers of snow. We haven't seen this weather in years!"

Amy's head shot up once the enthusiastic, yet gravelly voice of the weather forecast man's update hit her ears; her eyes darted to the screen, showing the short, smiley man stood within the snow, indicating to his surrounds, and by the words on the bottom of the television, he was located roughly near her area.

She stopped in her tracks, now halfway between her couch and her kitchen counter, turning to look at the window besides her. As she stepped forward and leaned over the table, she used her one free hand to roll up the blinds that were obstructing her view.

Slowly, the bright white snow came into view, covering everything in sight. The roads were silent, yet obvious tire tracks dented in the seemingly thick snow; but the apartment's parking lot contained children who were experiencing the snow, most probably, for the first time in their life.

While squinting at the bright scenery, she took the first sip of her hot chocolate. Amy had never experienced snow, so she knew she'd have to sneak outside at some point to have some fun herself. Maybe even Sheldon could join when he got here? Although he has visited the North Pole, so she wouldn't expect him to be as excited as he was.

The thought of them both laying in the snow, making snow angels had soon vanished, her focus now attracted to the sound of a Skype call from her laptop. Amy soon sat down in her normal seat and flattened out her nightgown quickly, using her remote to mute the television.

Sheldon soon appeared once they were both connected; looking rather distant and tired, and by judging by the state of his hair, he had recently woken up, yet to take a shower. His eyes seemed only half open and his green plaited gown was messily tied, revealing a little more of his chest than she was used to seeing.

"Good morning, handsome." Amy snorted playfully, the corners of her mouth pulling her lips into a smug grin as she finished her words, her eyes looking over her boyfriend. With only a tired groan in response, she let her mug meet her lips once again, the hot liquid running down her throat. "Looked outside, yet?"

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Sheldon!"  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Sheldon!"  
><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> "Sheldon!"

The thunderous sound of banging on his bedroom door soon awoke the male, a bad mood slowly creeping up on him before he even had the chance to open his eyes. He could recognize that flirtatious, mocking tone calling his name any day.

With a small groan of discontent, Sheldon squinted his eyes open, glancing around his rather bright and illuminated room. As he threw his arms behind his head and arched his back to stretch, he looked to his right, to the source of his newly lit room, his blind-covered window. It wasn't too early in the morning or it'd remain dark outside, so he guessed it was an appropriate time to wake – He just didn't appreciate the way in which he was woken.

After another round of vicious knocking, he threw himself out of bed and dressed as appropriately as he could while making his way to his bedroom door. _This better be important_, he hissed to himself internally, yet a frown showing the annoyance on his face. Judging by the tone of her voice, Penny didn't seem too upset or panicked, but her desperate try to wake him told him otherwise.

As he stepped outside the door, he was greeted with a very tired looking Leonard, who happened to follow his moves in sync. They both glanced at each other for a moment, understanding the other's pain.

If it wasn't for Leonard and his genitals, Sheldon wouldn't be awoken rudely on this date due to his roommate's fiancé. At this thought, the male mimed the exact date and time of when Leonard invited Penny over to their apartment, indicating this incident was his happening.

The shorter of the two could only roll his eyes as he followed the Texan into the main room in search for the guilty female who was responsible for their sudden wake up.

Sure enough, Penny was stood in front of the couch, slipping her arm into a beige fashionable trench coat. She wore her usual attire of a shirt and pants, with the exception of black ankle boots a scarf around her neck, and gloves on her fingers.

The female brushed her hair into position before she had noticed the two men who sloppily stood in the hallway, eyeing her up in confusion. At the sight of them, she let out a sly chuckle, her fingers fiddling with the buttons on her coat. "Took you both long enough."

Sheldon's eyebrows furrowed immediately, trying to make some sense of the situation, but had no idea what was going on. "You rudely knocked on my bedroom door to wake me and you're putting on your coat to leave?"

Deciding to leave his friend ask the questions, Leonard slipped past and made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself a beverage. It didn't seem an emergency, so he didn't take much notice into why he had been awoken, but was instead focusing on how to help himself out because he was suddenly awoken – Deciding a cup of coffee would clear his mind.

"Take a look out the window." The female chimed, a big grin plastered on her face as she pointed towards the window not too far from Sheldon. Standing with her weight shifted onto one side, she crossed her arms, awaiting the reaction.

Unsure of her smug look, the Texan narrowed his eyes at Penny, yet slowly began to make his way towards the window. The remaining male soon joined in, now interested in his fiance's mysterious reasoning. By the time the blinds were rolled up, he had reached Sheldon, both glancing at all the objects before them painted white.

Sheldon let out a small hum of interest, his brows rising ever so slightly. He surely wasn't expecting snow this year, and not this time of year, either. If there were a downfall of snow, he'd have thought California would have it in another month or so.

However, Leonard's eyes grew bigger at the sight of all the soft, fluffy-looking snow that was only a flight of stairs away. A smile formed on his lips, his white teeth shining as he did so; thinking of all the fun he'd be able to have. Sure, snow isn't new to him, but now he'd be able to experience it with the woman he loved.

The tallest turned around as his roommate's presence left his side, now wandering around the room to grab his coat and other essential clothing items needed if he were to join Penny outside. "I'll just go out in my pajamas. No bother changing!" He sounded cheerfully, rushing to dress.

"I don't understand the excitement." Sheldon groaned as if looking down on him. Leonard was by no means smarter than him, but he was definitely above average, so he expected more from him. Penny, sure, but Leonard should know better.

The female let out a throaty laugh at her boyfriend's cute attempts to prepare himself for an outing in the snow, helping him zip up his coat as he frantically shoved his shoes on his feet. "You should join us, sweetie. It'll be fun."

The male averted himself away from the corner of the room, walking with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I don't think so." He commented with a brief scoff, earning a disapproved look by the Nebraskan.

What was the point in venturing out in such weather? Maybe you'd earn a few minutes of laughter and playful games, but you'd only result in getting the flu. Staying in bed all day with a stuffy nose wasn't worth the fun, in his opinion.

"Suit yourself."

After a short while of preparing themselves, the engaged couple excitedly left the building, leaving Sheldon stood in the middle of the room. _Great_, he sarcastically thought, peering around. He was up early with no plans for the morning. Hopefully, the afternoon would come quick enough.

He was rather looking forward to seeing his girlfriend, even though he may not be the best at showing her so. She was just what he needed right now – Her soft spoken voice to sooth him on such a cold day. Upon realizing, he forced himself to stop smiling, clearing his throat instead, deciding to give her a call.

Following his actions to sit down and open up the laptop, his eyes widened in delight when Amy's face appeared on the screen; her hair slightly messy, glasses tilted a little, and wrapped up in a white nightgown. Despite her morning appearance, he thought she looked as satisfying as usual.

Before he had the chance to speak, the bubbly female jumped ahead with her wide grin and teasing glare in her eyes. "Good morning, handsome." Sheldon could only groan at the word 'morning', choosing to disregard her comment, and luckily, she spoke again. "Looked outside, yet?"

"Indeed." He rolled his eyes, obviously disinterested. He opened his mouth, a long rant about the snow sitting at the back of his throat, but he was cut off when hearing the apartment's door open, a red-nosed Leonard peeping around.

Amy was of course curious as to what had distracted her boyfriend, but she didn't seem to mind too much, as the view of his jawline seemed to enlarge her smile, attempting to hide it behind her mug. _My boyfriend is a work of art_, she thought to herself, taking a quick sip.

Soon enough, a short, yet round, figure walked across her screen; smothered in layers of clothing to keep warm. "Forgot these." He excused as he turned around with a goofy smile, holding up a pair of gloves. As he proceeded out the door, he slipped them on, not forgetting to greet Amy in the process.

As the door was shut, Sheldon refocused on his laptop screen with a dull gaze, looking at his girlfriend who was still smiling, but her eyebrows were raised, asking him a silent question. "Penny burst into the apartment and woke me up with a deafening banging to my bedroom door." He gritted his teeth in frustration, pressing a hand against his left ear. "I'm sure she burst my eardrum, also."

The female, recognizing the annoyance from her boyfriend, soon spoke up to save herself an extended version of the story. "I bet they're out making some snow angels." She chuckled softly, imagining the outline of her bestie's thin, tall figure, next to Leonard's shorter, wider figure. "I've never made a snow angel."

Sheldon watched as she scrunched up her nose, smiling widely. His girlfriend being outside in the snow wasn't something he'd like to witness anytime soon. He did not want her ill, and trusted the fact that she's smarter than his roommate, so shouldn't have a problem avoiding the temptation.

It took him a moment to realize, but he soon figured out that there was no way in which the two could see each other in such weather. The snow would be too deep to drive a vehicle through, and he was sure the buses would have temporarily stopped for the time being. "Amy, I won't be able to make it over to your apartment in this weather."

Just as he softly spoke his words, he could see the happiness within her die out, despite the fact she was trying to contain her disappointment. Then again, Amy had been looking forward to this day for the past week or so, so a change in weather that suddenly came between both of them wasn't in any way pleasing.

"This is the first Date Night we'd share since you've left, Sheldon. I've really anticipated this day." She spoke, placing down her beverage, evident now that she wasn't happy. "If you're unwilling to walk here, I can come over to your apartment. No problem."

Her choice of words shocked him, yet he knew what she was saying was in fact true. He could make it if he decided to walk, but he wasn't willing to spend so much time out in the freezing cold outdoors. Even though he, too, did want to see her, he wouldn't risk her being ill for his needs. "No."

"So we're going to go another month without having Date Night?" She spoke, her pitch now higher. "We've already missed three Date Nights while you were gone. So this'll be the fourth?"

At the mention of his trip away, he dropped his head in shame; remembering the argument and his vows to his girlfriend that followed his return. He _did_ say he was going to change. Surely risking the possibility of being ill wasn't as bad as he thought, right?

"I'll think about it." Sheldon commented quickly, although having made a decision already. Rather than continue his words, he nodded and shut his laptop.

Amy hummed slightly once the call was disconnected, peeling her eyes of her laptop screen to glance about the room. "I'll think about it." She mimicked with pursed lips, trying to determine the meaning of his words.

He was a stubborn man, so it'd be a shock if he actually had happened to change his mind within a matter of seconds. Yet again, he wasn't persistent with his disapproval, instead deciding to hide from the situation. Hopefully, it was his attempt of saying yes without having to admit he let his stubbornness slide this once.

Luckily enough, Amy received a text message from the male nearly fifteen minutes later.

_08:12_ _From : Sheldon__  
><em>_Promise 07 : I will travel through the snow to be with you._

* * *

><p>All he could hear was the muffled sound of children's laughter each occasion he walked past a group of kids partying with the snow. Otherwise, it was silent – No whizzing of cars, chattering of people, or birds chirping. Instead all he could hear was the howling of the wind and laughter and squealing whenever he passed the children.<p>

"Definitely feels like a horror movie to me." Sheldon resorted to himself with a frown, clutching his arms over his chest. No one in a horror movie has ever resorted to their situation being like a horror movie, right? At least Sheldon hadn't came across one yet, although he didn't tend to watch many scary films.

Despite his girlfriend's house being only an average of eight minutes away by car, it was over half an hour if walking. He had already walked a good twenty minutes, if taking an estimate, and still had a long way to go.

Throughout his journey he tried to desperately rub himself warm – Even his many layers of clothing couldn't keep the cold out. He wore his one-in-all pajama suit, or as others would call it 'onesie', under his usual two shirts and his coat. Including the said onesie, he wore a total of two layers on his legs, wearing a pair of his everyday pants. Boots were on his feet and, so far, keeping him dry. His gloves hardly seemed to work and his hat wasn't doing a good job either.

The only piece of material that was doing its job was the long knitted scarf he had wrapped around his neck – Given to him by his Meemaw years back. It was a reliable item, always kept it warm whenever he needed, and now he could give her feedback that it does indeed work when in snowy conditions.

Without paying much attention to his surroundings, plus the fact all the surfaces were white, he happened to stub his foot on the step of a pavement he was meaning to step up. This soon resulted in him tripping, his other foot unable to catch him, hearing a shriek within the distance.

Before he could focus on the witness to his accident, he managed to save himself – But not his gloves. His hands had disappeared within the snow, and he could soon feel the coldness focus on the tips of his fingers.

"Sheldon."

After standing up tall, he soon looked ahead to see a jogging figure near him, seemingly struggling by the amount of clothes worn. A deeper frown seemed to sneak up on his lips after realising it was his girlfriend who was approaching.

He could only sigh to himself as he began peeling of the gloves; giving Amy time to catch up to him. By now, both his hands were wet and throbbing from the cold, immediately turning red. He soon folded one glove inside the other to keep them both together, before speaking as he was united with the female. "I told you not to come outside, didn't I?"

As he looked at her, his face softened. She was much wider than usual, and by the looks of it, wearing several layers of clothing. She wore pants for a change, making Sheldon realize he had only ever seen her in skirts. She wore waterproof boots that looked too big for her own feet, and thick woolly gloves that were sure to keep her hands warm. The hat she was wearing covered the top half of her forehead and kept her ears hidden, and she wore a scarf around her neck which was pulled up to hide her nose and mouth.

The only way Sheldon could describe her outfit was childlike; when a mother worries and dressed up her child so much that they waddle like a penguin, hardly able to move.

She soon pulled down her scarf so she could freely speak. "That why I'm wearing so many layers." Amy announced proudly, raising both her arms as if to gesture to her outfit, but she struggled to lift them past a ninety degree angle. "Are you alright though?"

Struggling to stay stern with such an adorable sight, he soon agreed with the change of topic rather than to keep his focus on her bad behaviour. He nodded down at his wet gloves before he stuffed them into his coat pocket, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. "I'm not injured."

"Your hands must be cold." Amy furrowed her brows before she slipped her fingers out of her own glove; frowning at the sudden gush of air to her hand. "You can have mine, it's only a small journey back."

Before he could object, he held her soft, black glove between his freezing hands, hardly given the option to turn down the offer. "Amy." Sheldon spoke sternly, reaching for the said female's exposed hand with his own.

As he held her palm, he paused for a brief moment. Sure, she had no glove on, so her hand would be expected to be cold, but his hand was still damp and had been exposed to such temperatures for even longer. As soon as his hand touched hers, he felt warmth, and he definitely didn't want to let go.

"I don't want you ill." He then muttered, knowing that as much as he wanted to hold her cold, but warm, hand, she needed to wear her gloves. After he spoke, he carefully slipped her fingers back into the security of the glove, making sure not to hurt her by bending her fingers the wrong way.

Amy bit her lip throughout the entirety of his actions, yet her bright smile still shining through. If she had any say in what to do, she'd hold his icy hand all the way home, but of course, Sheldon wouldn't agree to such a thing. But despite what she really wanted to do, she was also content with his worry and concern for her.

She wriggled her fingers around in the fabric, trying to get it into a comfortable position. "Or we could share my gloves?" The female suggested with a playful shrug of her shoulders, holding her hand out, palm up.

The Texan only stared at her hand, unsure of what she was actually implying. When realizing she needed to spell it out for him, she grasped his hand with her covered glove and raised it to give it a teasing shake in front of his face.

Despite given another opportunity to hold hands, he knew they'd still be as cold in that position. The coldness of his own hand would soon transfer to her own hand, so he simply preferred if she kept warm herself. "Thank you for the offer but my pockets will do fine." He spoke with a nod, slipping his hand out from hers and into the confided warmth of his coat pocket, his other hand mimicking.

After a few more minutes of silence between the two, they had walked far enough to reach Amy's apartment's parking lot. Despite the numerous cars occupying spaces, the snow on the ground looked so pure and untouched, giving Amy the urge to leave her footprints here there and everywhere.

As they neared the building, Sheldon decided to take a peek towards the shorter other out of curiosity, but soon panicked when he couldn't see her bobbing figure in the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and turned around sharply, taking a large intake of oxygen as he did so; the thought of losing Amy in such weather wondering into his mind.

His eyes soon fell upon his girlfriend's frozen figure, standing with a cute grin a few meters away from him. He cleared his throat as if to hide his worry, his eyes glancing about the surroundings as if to ask why she had halted.

"Why don't we stay out here for a moment?"

Sheldon's brows furrowed immediately at the female's logic, turning back to look at the building they were only a small distance from. His eyes automatically fell upon Amy's apartment, her kitchen window to be precise. All he wanted was to get into that room and enjoy his night, not putting himself and his girlfriend at a higher risk of catching the flu.

Despite his long think about what he'd like to chose, Amy stood with a wide smile on her face, awaiting some sort of reaction from him. He had agreed to take a walk out in the snow already, so maybe he'd realize than an extra few minutes would hardly make a difference.

Even if the male had objected, once he left late this evening she'd have her chance to play with the snow. The only problem was that somebody might find her claimed snow and make a mess of it before she returned. And, of course, snow was a rare sighting in Pasadena, so she knew she'd most likely never get the chance to spend some time in the snow with her boyfriend again.

"Only for a few minutes, Sheldon." Amy tried again, cuing the whining. His gaze broke from her apartment and soon met hers again, causing her to raise her brows in anticipation, awaiting his answer. His face was blank, expressionless; but that was a good thing in Amy's books. A straight face meant lots of thinking, so maybe he was considering it after all.

Soon enough, he emitted a hum of defeat, his shoulder's sloppily shrugging along. The female's eyes widened, unconsciously raising herself to her tip toes as an excited smile spread upon her numb lips. "Let's make snow angels!" She cheered, waddling her way to find the perfect patch of snow – Using larger steps to try and limit the amount of footprints she'd leave behind.

* * *

><p>The couple stood next to each other in silence, still located in the parking lot, while staring down at the ground before them as if studying it. Their back section was covered in snow that seemed to melt ever so slowly, and Sheldon was sure he had some tickle its way down his bare back. Apart from that, their noses were pink and they were both now shivering.<p>

Before them both were two snow angels, both opposing the other in many different ways.

The left figure was slender and sharp, obviously the tallest. The wingspan was large and raised high above the angels head. Although, this particular angel didn't have a gown shape dented within the snow, instead, two thin legs – Including two shoes on the end, that were obviously drawn on by someone's finger.

The angel to the right was much shorter and rounder, with a smaller wingspan. The wings, though, hardly raised above the angels shoulders. This figure did indeed have the shape of a gown; a narrow, thin gown at that – Apparently covering it's feet.

The two individuals stood in front of their own creations – Sheldon to the left with his tall, male, angel, and Amy to the right with her shorter, female angel. While Amy's focus was still on their angel figures, the Texan couldn't help but avert his focus over to the female's face, watching as she pursed her lips in thought.

There was evidence to prove that he wouldn't dare to spend the day in the snow with his friends, as shown by his situation with Penny this morning. But there was also evidence to prove that he would easily spend the day in the snow with his girlfriend. This was when he had realized his girlfriend had become a huge influence on him.

He was a stubborn man; if he said no, he meant no. _But not when it came to Amy Farrah Fowler_. He found himself crawling onto the floor to join Amy before he had realized what he was doing. While Amy was waving about her limbs and he was also frantically flapping his arms about, he found himself laughing with joy, all his troubles and worries put behind him.

Sheldon had never found concrete comfy, but in that moment he had hardly noticed. Sheldon had never found the sound of laughter treasuring, but in that moment he was savoring it. Sheldon had never _ever_ found snow exciting, but in that moment his heart seemed to miss a beat.

If someone had told him years back that a vixen would have walked into his life and slowly encouraged him to become a better man, he'd scoff then and there.

A soft humming tune soon retrieved him from his thoughts, making him blink a few times in order to focus his eyes. Although when he had become familiar with his surroundings, he soon realized he was staring into the distance – Where Amy should have been beside him.

Soon enough his eyes fell to find the said other crouched down, her finger drawing some sort of pattern in the snow. After a few more seconds, she slowly pushed herself up from the ground, rubbing her hand on her pants to wipe of the excess snow. "What'd you think?"

His eyes scanned the area she was previously occupying, landing on some bold letters she had written below the two angels, directly in the middle of them both. His eyebrows raised upon reading the word, scanning over it a few times before he looked back towards Amy. "Shamy?"

The female chuckled sheepishly at his high pitched, obviously surprised, tone of voice. "Eh, it's starting to grow on me." She half-grinned cheekily, shrugging her shoulders as she did so, proceeding to make her way towards her apartment. "You coming, cuddles?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>_ Well this took me a while to produce, but I hope it's enough. It's slightly longer than the usual chapter, but it's only like a page longer on Word. I was tied between carrying on this chapter to make it extra long, showing Shamy when they reach Amy's apartment and such, but I thought it'd be easier to update you now with a normal chapter rather than wait a couple more days for a slightly longer chapter._

_Nonetheless, updates should return to once a week now, and will most probably be posted either a Tuesday, Wednesday, or on the weekends; so keep an eye out! I've also got a week off from college next week, so I'm hoping I'll be in the writing mood, so maybe I can squeeze in a few more chapters._

_It's chapter seven. Lucky number seven! Nearly hit the first milestone, ten chapters, ahah. I'm looking forward to hitting one hundred reviews, as I love to hear what you think about each promise, whether it's good or bad. On the note of reviewing, a huge thanks to **LinaOso**, **cutterpillow92**, **kimbee73**, **Anon**, **Loufiction**, **Stardust**, **kelli.k**,** Guest**, **BBTfangirl**, **Mar**, **amybr10**, **ShamyLover**, **AngelaCriss070589**, and **Ari23**, but also **marey1** for the private message. You guys have no idea how much it brightens up my days reading your comments. And not to forget, all those who've favourited or followed the story, thank you very much, also. It's very much appreciated!_


	8. Promise 08

**Summary : **_Just in time to save their relationship, Sheldon realizes he needs to change in order to keep Amy as his girlfriend. He needs to prove to her that he can be the boyfriend she desires, and he starts by making promises ; 101 Promises to Amy Farrah Fowler._

**Sidenote :**_ Shamy focussed, will consist of the gang, set after season 7 finale, spoilers for season 8, romance, fluff and arguments to be expected._

* * *

><p><strong>Promise 07 : I will allow you full control over costumes.<strong>

"Keep the change."

Leonard let out an awkward chuckle as he attempted to hand over a few notes of cash to the man stood in a red and white uniform, waiting with a dull expression written on his face. Leonard's right hand was palm up, shaking slightly as he attempted to balance four boxes of pizza while he was handing over the money. Once all the food was paid for, the male carefully closed the door before re-entering apartment 4A with the boxes secure between both of his hands.

The apartment was full, and multiple conversations were being spoken at the same time. Sheldon was sat in his usual spot, hands on his knees as his eyes followed the pizza; awaiting the food that he ordered. Amy was sat beside him on the middle cushion of the couch, the place that was starting to be known as 'Amy's spot'. Bernadette was on the far left edge of the couch, speaking in a small group conversation with Amy and Howard, who was sat on the arm of the couch.

The large white chair and the smaller wooden chair were left unoccupied, as Penny and Emily were grabbing plates and drinks from the kitchen. Raj was left to sit on the floor, yet thankfully had a cushion to sit on for a little more comfort.

"So, what are we doing for Halloween?" Leonard spoke up, drowning out all the conversations as he wandered back into the centre of the room. Slowly, the attention was on him and the pizza boxes that he had placed on the table, and was opening to check the contents of each – Handing them to the correct person after.

"Oh, Amy's found a great destination we could visit." Sheldon piped in, his eyes widening with excitement, his lips then pressing into a smug smile as he turned his head to look at his girlfriend, who then shot him a grateful grin back in return.

Penny and Emily had soon joined the gang, handing out beverages and plates to each individual. "Where's this party then, Ames?" The blonde raised her brows before taking the box of pizza her fiance had passed over to her.

Once everyone was given their rightful box of pizza, a plate, and a drink, Leonard slivered his way around the table and sat onto the white chair, in which Penny then sat upon his lap; leaving Emily to take the spot in the brown chair.

"Oh no, it's not a party." The brunette announced, pausing to avert her attention towards her boyfriend, who had opened up the box of pizza and generously torn off the biggest slice, offering it to her. As she reached out for the slice, she flashed a smile, as if to thank the male.

Sheldon wasn't one to share food, due to his hygiene issues, but he slowly became accepting of allowing his girlfriend to share his pizza on pizza night – As they did wish to order the same toppings, and it would be a waste of money to buy two separate and smaller pizzas. Of course, there was one exception with this rule; Amy wasn't allowed to touch the pizza while it was still in the box.

As the female placed the food onto the plate resting on her lap, she lifted her head to lock gaze with Penny; who had her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Old Town Haunt, Pasadena." She continued with a proud toothy grin.

"It's a haunted tour. You travel down into the basement of an old vintage bank from the early eighteen hundreds." Sheldon spoke immediately in his 'lecture tone', glancing about the room to see the reaction of his friendship group.

"I've been! It's great." Emily joined in before taking a bite of pizza; earning a small sigh of disappointment from Rajesh. The female quickly swallowed the food, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed the remaining bits of pizza. "I can go again, don't worry. It's worth it."

Howard, with a slice of half eaten pizza raised to his lips, let out a hum of curiosity. Everyone seemed to like the idea, since there were no objections so far. "It would be nice to try something new." Leonard added, the thought running through his mind of a scared Penny gripping onto him for protection against the jump scares during the tour.

"Then, it's settled; We'll attend the Old Town Haunt on October 31st."

The group seemed to settle down after Sheldon's last announcement, instead focusing on eating their meal. Before long, the majority of the group was finished with their food and had returned their plates and disposed of their pizza boxes.

The room was still quiet, the odd comment thrown here or there, but mainly silent. Everyone seemed to be so full up with pizza that they had grown tired – Hardly in the mood to talk. Howard was an exception, as he was still finishing his pizza. When he had spoke up, he had drawn the attention of the whole room. "What about Halloween costumes?"

"Costumes are still necessary."

Howard relaxed at Amy's words, sighing in relief. Costumes were important for him and all other males present in the room; important enough that all four of them knew it was a competition between them, even if they never admitted it aloud.

"So how are we going to chose costumes this year?" Raj asked, his eyes following Amy who had rose from her seat with hers and Sheldon's plates in hand. His head turned in the other direction when another had answered his question.

"I say we chose costumes for our partners." Howard sneered with a slight shrug of his shoulder, a smug grin on his lips. Soon enough he let out a whine when feeling a blow to his waist, almost knocking him off his seat.

When turning to look at his left, his wife was glaring at him with a look so cold it could kill a man. "Howie, I told you I'm not dressing up as Princess Leia in her bikini outfit!" The female hissed quietly, but loud enough that Raj had caught on and sounded a giggle at the sight of his friend being warned by his girlfriend.

"How about we just chose couple costumes, or maybe group costumes?" Penny suggested with a shrug, leaning back against Leonard, pinching his cheek playfully before kissing it.

"Seven of us is a lot for group costumes. What group has seven people that we can find costumes for?"

"Ah – Actually Amy and I have already agreed on our choice of costumes, so we won't be participating." Sheldon interrupted Raj, rocking back and forth in his seat before he flashed an excited grin towards his girlfriend who had returned from the kitchen after washing up the plates.

"Ooh! What are you guys going as?"

"We don't wish to publicize our costume choices until Halloween night."

The remaining individuals either raised their eyebrows or narrowed their eyes towards the secretive couple, unsure of what they were planning to do, and why _both_ of them seemed so happy about their choice. They were told last year was a hassle for the two to come up with a 'couple costume', so it was odd how they had already decided on a costume that they both seemed to be fine with.

"Well, why don't we have a theme?"

"That seems easier."

* * *

><p>After a small discussion, mainly between the men, the group seemed to have some sort of idea as to what theme they were going for this Halloween. After many different suggestions, all turned down, Rajesh's statement won with 'TV or film characters'. Of course, another small debate broke out over what would be considered a character under that theme, as many comic book characters have their own shows. Soon enough, they were all pretty sure with what they could and couldn't be dressing as this year.<p>

Rajesh had moved off the floor and was now sat on the couch along with Howard and Sheldon, Leonard still sat in the lone chair. They were all on the ends of their seats, Leonard having a pen and piece of paper, scribbling ideas down as they spoke.

Even though Sheldon wasn't involved in this Halloween project his friends were taking part in, he was contributing towards ideas; in which he'd soon regret, knowing he could have kept his thoughts to himself for future Halloween or cosplay ideas.

Finding the three men start an intense battle due to the clashes of their ideas, Sheldon quickly excused himself to join the women who had relocated to the kitchen island a long time ago. The three were drinking tea, excluding Penny, having stole one of Raj's beers, which hardly surprised the man.

Upon seeing the male arrive, Penny perked up with a cheerful smile. "What brings you to this side of the neighborhood, Sheldon?" She grinned, at the same time Amy had shifted over a stool, sliding her cup of tea with her, so the male could sit next to her.

Penny and Bernadette were on the one side of the island, sat facing the three arguing boys, Emily on the end, while Amy, and now Sheldon, had their backs to the remainder of the room. As he sat down, he let out a huff of annoyance, a frown on his lips.

"They're sat over there talking about Doctor Who and Star Trek." He whined like a troubled teenager, bringing his elbows upon the table for support. At his sulking face, he earned three 'aw's of disappointment, but not his girlfriend.

"How about I make you some tea?" Bernadette offered with her usual welcoming smile, making the other more at ease; despite feeling left out from all the TV show fun.

"Lemon Zest, please."

"You promised, Sheldon." Amy soon chirped in with a small whine of her own, flashing her phone in front of her boyfriend's face, making him lift his gaze to read the message that was displayed.

_18:49_ _From : Sheldon__  
><em>_Promise 08 : I will allow you full control over costumes._

Unfortunate for her, Penny couldn't get a read of the message, despite her best efforts to raise herself off the seat to peer over, and to lean to the side to try and see a reflection in Amy's glasses. Although she figured it obviously had something to do with the chat she shared with Amy a while ago about all these promises.

"I know." The male muttered with a small, unconvincing nod. "They may be going as the tenth Doctor or Spock but at least we'll be going as something more meaningful and personal." He continued with a small smile, which his girlfriend then shared.

When breaking eye contact, they were faced with a squinting, yet smirking, Penny, and a curious Bernadette, who had paused her tea making. Although, the two didn't get a chance to ask any questions before Howard had spoke up.

"Bernie, are you alright with Hermione?"

The said female paused, eyebrows knitted before emitting an unsure "Yes." It was obvious she had no clue who he was referring to, but as long as it didn't involve her wearing revealing clothing, she didn't quite mind.

"Come on, we better go check what they're up to." Penny chucked as she arose from her seat, taking her drink with her, soon followed by Amy, Emily, and Sheldon with his fresh beverage.

"We've come up with Harry Potter." Raj grinned proudly as he soon removed himself from the couch, allowing the females space to sit. "I'm going to be Harry!" He soon chirped in.

"Harry isn't even Indian." Howard hissed under his breath, but he soon lowered his gaze after Bernadette emerged from the kitchen area and sent him one of her threatening glares, soon making him silent.

"And Ginny isn't blonde." The other retaliated, aiming his open palm towards Bernadette to prove his argument. "It'd make sense for Emily to dress as Ginny, me to dress as Harry, you to dress as Ron, and Bernadette, Hermione."

"Don't worry, Howie." Bernadette spoke up as she sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at her husband. "You'll make a handsome Ron." At her compliment, the male soon grinned proudly, yet the females in the room knew that the blonde had no idea who this 'Ron' was.

"What about us?" Penny jumped in, throwing an arm around her husband-to-be in a cute manner, making him shyly smile.

"Well, I was thinking of BBC Sherlock." He started excitedly, looking down to what he had written on the piece of paper. "Only problem is that Sherlock's main associated female partner is Irene Adler." He continued, a little bit less confident.

Howard and Raj sank back into their seats as the name was mentioned, knowing that the chances were, Penny wouldn't be up for dressing as this character. Sheldon knew of this character, but instead sat with his eyebrows furrowed, his mind occupied with Leonard's interesting choice of characters from the TV show. Emily and Bernadette were of course lost.

Amy, however, knew the character in which Leonard was referring to. After spend so much time with Sheldon, it was hard not to know of these shows he constantly mentioned. She struggled to understand them all, but she knew the basis of this stuff, and what she knew was that Irene Adler was a mysterious and revealing woman. Seeing Penny portray this character would be quite the sight.

Leonard had soon handed his phone to Penny, the page displaying pictures on Google Images of the actress playing Irene Adler. Her face was bold and sharp, her brunette hair tied up in a classy look, but what seemed to be the main focus on these pictures were the fact she was either naked, her bodily position covering her private areas, or she had a large coat just to cover her naked body.

Slowly, the agitated female turned to face her fiance, who was nervously fidgeting with a hopeful smile resting on his face. "If you think I'll be dressing like this in public, you've got another thing coming."

"Hold on." Sheldon then spoke up, sitting on the edge of his seat as he prepared himself. "It would certainly make sense for Penny to be Sherlock Holmes, and you, John Watson, as evident by the height differences." He started, making both Penny and Leonard frown in confusion. "Penny isn't biologically a male but her hands say otherwise. She's also nowhere near as intelligent, but we aren't trying to portray the characters, only their appearance."

Dismissing his insult, Penny turned her attention to the phone in her hand, whereas Leonard furrowed his brows immediately; trying to see the logic in his friend's words. Raj, Howard, and even Amy couldn't help but grin at the imagery within their minds of Sheldon's suggestion.

"Penny wouldn't want to–"

"Yes she would." The female spoke over her fiance with a playful chuckle, dropping the phone to her lap. "I would gladly dress up as this guy if you get to be the shorter one." She smirked towards Leonard, who was trying to think of some objection, but couldn't seem to find a reason.

"Many argue that there's homosexual subtext between Holmes and Watson, also."

"Sheldon, you're not helping."

* * *

><p>It had been a while since the group's recent discussion about costumes, and Halloween was here. Throughout the week, Emily and Bernadette had decided to leave their partners to the costume creating, so instead had the time to watch a movie in the local cinema and enjoy one or two nights out as Rajesh and Howard were shopping to find bits and pieces they'd need before they'd return home to start putting their work together.<p>

Penny and Leonard, however, refused to reveal the progress on their costumes, but whenever the topic was brought up, the two didn't seem to panic, so it was evident their work must have been coming along smoothly. What shocked the group was the female's ability to actually keep a secret to herself and her fiance only.

There was an hour left until everyone was requested to meet in 4A, and the only two presences within the apartment now were Sheldon and Amy; the female located in the living room, magazine in hand, while the male was busy in his room with costume fitting – The two hadn't tried on their costumes beforehand, but weren't too distraught, since they knew that the most they'd need to do to alter was to pin the fabric back if too long.

"This is so uncomfortable."

Amy looked towards the hallway with a small grin, eyes darting around in anticipation for her boyfriend to reveal himself, however he remained hidden, obviously rethinking this. She soon chuckled to herself as she closed her magazine and placed it on the couch to her left; the table before her being covered with clothes and all sorts. "Reveal yourself, Doctor Cooper."

Soon enough, a sigh was heard, followed by Sheldon stepping out into view; dressed in his outfit.

His feet were pointed away from each other, covered by some leather black shoes that shone in the light – Ones that he had bought merely days ago with a small shopping trip with Amy. At the sight, the female released a soft smile, which only grew bigger when her eyes followed his legs up; his shins covered by gray tights that hid his knobbly knees.

As her eyes continued to check out his costume piece by piece, she soon fell upon the skirt he was wearing. It was a thin, denim skirt that fell a little lower than his mid-thigh. Immediately, Amy's teeth began to show as she was unable to contain her smile.

Quickly moving on, she came to his torso that happened to be covered by a thin cardigan. The piece of clothing had horizontal stripes upon it, the separate stripes each a light and dark shade of purple. The light blue, floral-patterned, collar of the shirt below overlapped the cardigan he was wearing; and just beneath a pink T-shirt could be seen.

The female finally burst out into a daft chuckle, tearing her eyes away from the sight of her boyfriend wearing her clothing in attempt to dress up as her for Halloween. He was too cute for words, and she seemed to be smiling like she'd never had before. She soon bit her lip in attempt to hide her smile to finally give her boyfriend the relief he had been waiting for. "You look great, Sheldon."

Once Amy's eyes met his again, he soon let out let out a small sigh, thankful that he didn't look too pathetic in his girlfriend's skirt – That was rather too short for him, which he had to keep tugging down to try and reach his knees like it always did on hers.

Even after he had changed into her clothing back in his bedroom, he spent an extra few minutes simply perfecting the outfit. He made sure the T-shirt could be seen, and that the collar of the floral shirt wasn't tucked under the cardigan he wore, instead over, like Amy always wore it. He also spent time making sure the shirt was tucked underneath the cardigan at the sleeves.

Throughout his observing in his bedroom, he soon realized that the cardigan he was wearing was in fact the one Amy had worn on his first meeting with her. Whether or not she did this on purpose or not, he hadn't figured out, but decided not to bring it up; instead choosing to believe that she did pick it out in remembrance of their first meet.

"This outfit looks much better on you." He admitted as he patted down the denim skirt one last time, walking a few steps so he was stood in the living room. "It gives me no figure. This skirt highlights your curves well."

Amy glanced away nervously, unsure on how to react to such a compliment with her boyfriend. She's received compliments before, of course, mainly by Penny or Bernadette – But she had always dealt with them well. Although, a compliment by Sheldon wasn't something she was used to, and it felt as though it had a much greater meaning, which made her all the more flustered.

Seeing his girlfriend's state, he soon widened his eyes before clearing his throat. "Our height difference seems to be a problem." He quickly resorted, at the same time raising both arms. At this movement, the cardigan rose up his forearm, and up his torso – Nearly revealing his stomach. "Nothing I can't handle, though."

The Neurobiologist grinned at the sight before she stood and gathered the clothes on the table before her. "I guess I'll go change now. The height difference will be a problem for me, I'm sure." She sneered as she held the folded clothes against her chest and slipped past the male.

Amy's outfit was going to be the main issue of the night and would take a great amount of time to perfect, of course. She was going to be wearing his clothing, and his body was much slender than hers, as the top of her head barely reached his chin.

At this thought, he soon made his way to his spot and began to gather the equipment from the table. The hems of the clothing were going to have to be temporarily pinned up to make them appear shorter so it'd actually fit the female.

Before long, he heard footsteps in the hallway, earning his attention. Sure enough, Amy was stood with a shy grin, dressed up in his clothing.

She wore his light blue T-shirt, with the number 73 centered in the middle. When Sheldon wore the shirt, the sleeves fell down to his biceps, but on his girlfriend, the sleeves reached her elbow. Not only that, but the gray shirt underneath with longer sleeves reached her wrist, whereas they had only managed to fall just past his elbow when he had wore the shirt.

Amy was wearing his light grey pants that seemed to fit her legs rather well, but they were so long that they were covering the majority of her brown shoes.

Sheldon couldn't let a small smile slip his lips at the picture of his girlfriend before him, drowning in his clothes. She looked a rather cute attempt at dressing up as him, as weird as he found it. And despite the fact he was barely able to fit in her clothes, when it came to her in his clothes, he'd say their height differences were instead pleasing.

"Come here so can I pin you up." He welcomed her into the room with a smile, watching her hold up the pants as she walked in order to make sure she didn't trip. He soon directed her over to stand between the living area and the kitchen area, where there was plenty of space.

"So–" Before Amy could finish her words, she squealed quietly and arched her back, the feel of Sheldon's cold hands brushing past her skin. She turned her head to see him behind her, beginning to pin up the shirt for her. "Oh, thank you." She smiled and turned to face forward once again. "Do your clothes look satisfying on me?"

As the male began to work his way around the hem of the shirt, he let out a hum; trying to pay attention to his girlfriend while also fixing her outfit before they were to have visitors. "Of course." He soon replied, stopping to flash a smile up to her.

A minute or so later and both layers of shirts seemed shorter and looked as though they had fit her better, meaning Sheldon was now moving onto the sleeves. "Maybe we could keep these clothes? You keep mine, I keep yours." Amy suggested with a dreamy smile as the male tugged her arms forward so he could reach them better.

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"B-Because," Amy started unsurely, not quite knowing herself why she'd like to have Sheldon's clothes permanently. "It's pleasing to keep something in remembrance. People normally keep their Halloween costumes, right?" She shrugged, her eyes following as her boyfriend moved onto her other arm.

"I'm afraid I need those back." He replied flatly, too immersed into fixing the sleeves on this shirt. After a minute, he tugged at the sleeve before taking a step back from the female, inspecting her again. The shirt seemed to fit her much better, and looked much more alike to when he would wear the shirt. "Are the pins digging into you at all?"

"I'm fine." The female reassured as she flattened out the shirt a little, looking down at her own body. She soon raised her head once she saw the Texan's shoes near, being greeted with her boyfriend's face only several inches away from her own.

"The grey shirt must be hidden." He spoke softly as he raised his arms to fiddle with the collar of the two shirts, making sure the bottom layered shirt was out of sight – Just how he liked it. His eyes glanced up to meet Amy's, his lips tugging into a smile, before he stepped away and wandered to the couch.

The female's lips parted ever so slightly in disappointment, hoping the moment was, at least, going to last a little longer. Sheldon had rarely touched her so casually and so often, so having him fiddle with the shirts in attempt to fix them was something she was rather enjoying. His perfectionist trait was to thank for that.

Amy soon followed him and sat on her usual middle cushion, but Sheldon knitted his brows together in confusion. "I need your foot." He commented as he pet his lap, indicating his words with actions. Soon enough, Amy slipped over a seat and turned to raise her foot, her ankle resting upon his thigh.

As Sheldon began to work on fixing the hem of the pants, Amy leaned back and shut her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She simply couldn't wait to see the reaction of their friends and she was pretty sure the group couldn't wait to see what the two were dressed up as, either.

A small knock of the door made the female's eyes open, and Sheldon to lift his head towards the apartment's entrance, soon to be greeted with Penny's head peeping around the door. "Knock knock!" She exclaimed before her eyes met the couple upon the couch, and upon realization of their outfits, her mouth opened wide, releasing a high-pitched squeal that wasn't at all pleasing.

After a few steps, she was in full view to both Amy and Sheldon; and quite obvious as to which character from the TV she ended up deciding on. The black curly wig gave it away first, soon followed by the long, black trench coat, accompanied with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Ames, you look adorable!"

A second later, Leonard had wandered to his fiance's side with a confused expression drawn on his face. He wore a cream sweater and blue casual jeans, with a black jacket resting over his forehead that he held close to his stomach. To top off his outfit, he wore a short, grey wig; evident that he was John Watson, meaning Penny was indeed Sherlock Holmes.

"What? Oh."

Leonard soon grinned at the sight of his roommate in a skirt, which only earned him a glare from Sheldon. He looked over Penny and Leonard's costumes with a blank face, yet nodding slightly, despite the fact there were many factors the two hadn't included in their outfits. Nonetheless, it'd be easy to guess the couple's TV show characters from first glance.

Amy sat up as she took a better look at the engaged couple, grinning from ear to ear. They pulled off the costumes to the best of their ability and did a great job of doing so, minus the few details anyone would leave out – But it wasn't anything worth fretting over.

As Sheldon continued his work on the pants, Amy wiggled her eyebrows playfully towards Penny, who then stood tall with her attempt of a masculine pose. Amy had always called her bestie drop dead gorgeous, which she believed was the honest truth – But seeing her as a male was something even better.

Sheldon gave Amy's leg a small pat once done, the female then turning around to sit up straight. "So you went with Sheldon's suggestion, after all." She grinned, earning a smirk from the female, but a huff in defeat from the male.

"Leonard, are you wearing contacts?" Sheldon asked, furrowing his brows in curiosity.

Before he could answer, Penny slipped her arm across his back and onto his shoulder, playfully nudging Leonard with her own waist. "Took almost an hour, right, sweetie?" She teasingly chuckled.

"Ah, that reminds me!" Amy suddenly exclaimed as she grabbed the frames of her glasses and slipped them off her face, sliding a seat closer to her boyfriend before attempting to slip the glasses onto his face. He flinched and stiffened, but soon allowed the glasses to rest on his nose.

When he opened his eyes, he blinked multiple times, only seeing his surroundings in a blur. After a moment of widening his eyes, followed by a few squints, he seemed to get the hang of it. "Your eyesight is much better than I thought. Leonard's is atrocious."

"I'll be right back." Amy excused herself as she stood and wandered towards the hallway at a steady pace, taking extra care due to the lack of her glasses. Penny soon motioned towards the female before she followed in her footsteps, entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Alohomora!"<p>

Sheldon and Leonard lifted their heads towards the entrance, hearing a voice boom on the other side of the door, followed by a few laughs and chuckles. Soon enough the knob turned and the door opened and a rush of wizards followed through into the room.

First was Rajesh, wandering in with his cloak swaying behind him as though he was a mystical creature. His black hair was brushed back out of his face, revealing the familiar scar on his forehead that very much represented the scar upon Harry Potter's head in the films. Sitting upon his nose was a pair of black, round glasses with missing lenses.

Shortly after the male came his girlfriend followed after with a shy grin, holding onto her cloak as she walked. Emily had hardly changed in terms of altering her appearance. Her hair was straightened, which was a hairstyle she had often worn before, although she did have a different parting and an additional hair clip in to keep her hair out of her face.

As Emily took her spot next to her boyfriend, Howard was next to walk into view, doing so with pride; wand clutched in his hand. Sheldon and Leonard's eyes first caught onto his bright orange hair that was obviously, badly, done with hair color spray. His hair was parted and brushed out of his face, a style they don't recall seeing on their friend.

The last person in sight happened to be Bernadette, walking in with a cheerful grin plastered onto her face; her cloak obviously too long for her. She didn't have a wig on or any hair color spray applied to her hair, so her bright blonde hair was arguably a different shade to Hermione's sandy brown shade, but the hairstyle was done perfectly. Her hair was teased and curled and gave a rather 'poufy' look that the character looked like within the first few movies of the films.

"The 'Alohomora' spell is used for unlocking doors and windows. The door didn't need unlocking. Your spell was useless."

Rajesh's and Howard's faces dropped at Sheldon's response to their fun entrance, but both knew it wasn't worth arguing over. Soon enough, the four newest guests' eyes fell onto Sheldon's outfit, and instantly knew who he was dressed as.

Shortly after hearing all the fuss in the living room, Penny and Amy decided to join the gang; Amy now wearing contacts, her hair tied up in a quick bun to keep her hair out of her face. As they saw the two new couples, the discussion of costumes started up again, and before long they were on their way to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>They had arrived just on time for their Halloween 'party' at the Old Town Haunt in Pasadena. It was nearing seven in the evening, so the skies were cloudy and dark; already giving off the eerie feeling before they had even started the tour.<p>

The tour guide, a tall male dressed in a smart suit, had started the introduction before they were to go in. The group were accompanied by a few others, an approximate of ten other people joining them – Most in costumes. They seemed to be separated into couples or trios on this journey, in which most of their own friendship group seemed to be doing.

Leonard had his arm around Penny, his hand resting on his waist softly in order to keep her close. Emily and Raj's hands were intertwined, the two whispering while the tour guide spoke. Bernadette held onto Howard's arm, resting her head on her shoulder while listening to the precautions.

However Amy and Sheldon stood side by side – Obvious that they were together and would be enduring the tour with one another, but they didn't share any physical contact. Of course, this was something that Amy picked up on immediately and hoped she'd feel Sheldon's hand slip into hers as if he was protecting her, telling her that he'd be beside her throughout this little journey.

"Let's proceed!"

As the tour guide's enthusiastic voice sounded in enthusiasm, everyone seemed to liven up and ready for the spooky tour awaiting them. With small steps, the small crowd seemed to follow in the direction of the basement they had just been informed of, and soon enough, Sheldon and Amy followed – Rajesh and Emily before them, Penny, Leonard, Howard and Raj behind them.

"Should we hold hands?" Amy whispered with a bright smile up at Sheldon, who seemed to be taking smaller-than-usual steps, due to the limitation of the skirt.

The male looked at his girlfriend through the glasses resting upon his nose, before his gaze dropped to her open hand than she held out before her. He didn't at all understand her request, instead furrowing his brows in confusion. "Why?"

Amy paused and dropped her hand, knowing that holding hands was out of the picture, however, she thought it was best not to give up yet. "I don't know. Everyone else seems to be doing so."

At this, Sheldon's facial expression scrunched up more, though he remained looking ahead at his surroundings. "That's no reason for physical contact." He argued, and all his girlfriend could do was agree with his words in defeat.

The couple silently followed a group of people down a flight of stairs – What was seemingly the basement they were here to explore. They were soon welcomed into a long, dark hallway, the only light source being the lanterns hung upon the cold brick walls every few meters or so.

"What's up, sweetie? Why aren't you holding your girlfriend?" Penny asked playfully, giving a small tap to Sheldon's shoulder, the male turning his head to see his neighbor behind him. "Got the spooks?"

"I'm not a child, Penny." The male boldly informed, but when turning back to face front, seemed to jump in shock. His face was a few inches away from one of the lanterns – Which he would have walked straight into if it wasn't for his reflexes.

Of course, this earned a laugh from the engaged couple behind, but a worried look from Amy. "I'm not a child." He repeated to no one in particular, his face keeping up his blank exterior.

As the numerous people proceeded down the hallway, the couples and trios began to space out compared to their cramped little huddle earlier on. However, there were arrows on the floors and walls, painted with blood, telling them the direction in which to walk in, if directions were badly needed.

Sheldon and Amy were approaching the end of the hallway, nearing a pitch black hole that lead to another location. Just as Rajesh and Emily strolled through, the door automatically shut, separating the group; Amy, Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette together, including another couple they didn't know.

As the door shut with an echoing sound effect, everyone remaining in the hallway stopped and jumped, peeking over each other's shoulders in order to see what they were dealing with. Sheldon, however, rolled his eyes at the trick this tour was playing, knowing exactly what they were getting at.

As the first couple neared the door, Sheldon gently pressed his hand against it, looking around the edges of the metal object. "They're trying to separate the group to scare their visitors. The door should open within a few seconds." He spoke as if the leader, stepping away.

Sure enough, the door slowly creaked open and the now smaller group hesitantly walked into the darkness before them. Once all inside, the door shut again, and the room grew slightly lighter, the people inside now actually able to see their surroundings.

The room was square, and no bigger than Sheldon and Leonard's apartment's living area. The walls had dents of scratch marks in them, some overlapping the bloody arrows that pointed towards another shut door, and between each arrow, a painting was hung up.

Each painting seemed a normal, traditional piece; some of scenery, others of humans. However, the longer you stared at the images, the contents inside seemed to turn darker and misshape – The scenery looking old and haunted, the humans looking melted and as if zombies.

"Oh my god." Leonard frowned in disgust, his brows deeply knitted together. "Don't even look." He whispered to his fiance, covering her eyes for her with his free hand, earning a playful chuckle from the female in return.

"This is horrible." Bernadette exclaimed, gripping her husband's arm tighter, her heart race beginning to fasten at the sight of the graphic paintings – Despite the fact the room was only dimly lit. "Where's the next door? I hope it's something better."

* * *

><p>As the tour proceeded, the automatic shutting of doors seemed to keep splitting up the group up into fewer numbers. Amy and Sheldon were left with Penny and Leonard, and despite how much the two couples tried to huddle together to prevent being split up; they were now two lone couples.<p>

This was when Amy's heart was racing like never before, her breathing heavy and her eyes constantly glancing about throughout the darkness. She was scared for what was to come next, and she no longer felt safe, not having a huge group of others to rely on if something indeed went wrong.

She was determined to stay close to her boyfriend, whether he liked it or not. She didn't want to be split from him too, and was sure she'd end up crying if she found herself trapped in a dark basement all alone.

"This is so freaky." Amy shakily spoke, trying to keep her eyes on the floor as they continued into a new room – One that was pitch black, extremely hard to see where she was going in it, however she simply tried to stay close to the male, letting him lead the way wherever he wanted to go.

Just as she spoke, the whole room lit up, the bright white lights shining within a millisecond. At the same time, a distorted face jumped out at the couple from the right, but only the female caught it; of course causing her to jump and stumble away in panic, at the same time squeaking in fright.

Sheldon had been doing fine throughout the trip – Nothing seeming to scare or fright him at all, as he knew it was all set up. He simply expected it, so there was nothing to worry about. But what he didn't expect was to hear a noise of fear behind him, sounding from his girlfriend.

As the lights flashed, he looked up at the source, but as the sound of his girlfriend yelping, his eyes had widened and his heart race immediately began to rise.

Hardly having the time to react sensibly, he unconsciously jumped in front of the frightened female, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly agape, as well as his hands brought up to his chest in lose fists, as if ready to fight.

He was never one for fighting, and he was sure that if something had popped out again, and he did need to fight, he wouldn't actually be able to do so. It was simply a natural reflex to want to protect his woman, as it was something his mother had always told him was the right thing to do.

Thankfully enough, no more jump scares were to happen, yet Sheldon was still staring into the darkness just in case. As the room lightened ever so slightly, the male started to calm down, and relaxed his tense body; trying to take control of his breathing once again. The light within the room could show the large gap within the wall where the figure must have popped out from.

As he dropped his arms, he turned to see Amy, who was right behind him, arms pressed against her chest as if protecting herself. After a few more seconds, she also dropped her arms, feeling herself relax ever so slightly, yet still stiff and tense.

"Are you fine?"

"I'm fine." She chuckled unsurely, yet managed to pull off a smile. She didn't at all want to seem childish to her boyfriend, so tried to shake off the scare immediately, yet it was quite evident to the male that she was trying to hide her true emotions with an exterior – As it was something he did often.

The small smile of her face faded once she felt a soft hand slipping into her own, looking down to see Sheldon's hand grasping her own, slightly sweaty, hand. As he gave it a small squeeze of reassurance, she felt her stomach flip, her lips unable to hide back her teeth; now smiling widely.

"If you said you wanted to hold hands because you were scared, I would have obliged." The male resorted with a small grin playing on his lips, tugging Amy along closely. "Come on, let's get this tour over and done with."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>_ Halloween special! A little bit of Amy wearing something of Sheldon's, as **ShamyLover** has requested._

_I was going to post this a few days earlier, but thought I could actually show some of Shamy's interactions throughout the haunt. Of course, this means the chapter is slightly late, but it's posted on Halloween! Good timing, right?_

_As for the group's TV and film character costumes, I simply chose Harry Potter and Sherlock since I am a fan of both and I know they've spoken about them before on the show. I was thinking of Doctor Who or Star Trek either, but I'm not as knowledgeable with these, sorry._

_Nonetheless, here's a chapter of swapping clothes! I can imagine Amy wearing Sheldon's clothes, ahah. I've also got plans for another chapter where they'll be exchanging clothes; so double Amy drowning in his shirts._

_Happy Halloween for all who celebrate it. It's evening now in the UK, so I've already had a few trick or treaters come knocking for sweets. Have a nice night!_

_Otherwise, a great thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story - It's my first time attempting a TBBT story, so I'm glad so many people find it satisfying. Also a great thank you to everyone who had reviewed, this being **Loufiction**, **kimbee73**, **kelli.k**, **Stardust**, **Guest**, **LinaOso**, **karyshamy**, **SSGirl**, **marey1**, **Ari23**, **brokendog59**, **Jaxa**, and **BBTfangirl**. Your feedback helps a great deal, as I get to learn what you guys want in future chapters. That in mind, don't forget to mention a scene you'd like to see between Sheldon and Amy, or a promise, if they happen to slip into your mind._


End file.
